Uchiha un linaje olvidado
by ArminGamer
Summary: En el siglo año 1423, un joven pelinegro, ha nacido en una dinastía familiar muy poco común… su familia desciende de los peores asesinos que Italia haya conocido…
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La vida de un asesino…**

Que puedo decir de mi, claro sin revelarles algo que es tan obvio para cualquiera… Me encontraba dentro de mi recamara contigua oculta detrás de mi librería, en ese lugar me colocaba mis correas en los brazos, piernas y torso.

Claro que estas no eran correas comunes, en ellas ocultaba mis "**indefensos accesorios**", tome unas navajas y las guarde en cada ranura de las correas de mis piernas, las fije con cuidado y firmeza antes de tomar dos minis espadas en las correas de mi pecho. Tome mi confiable espada y la coloque junto con su vaina en mi cintura.

Por último, fije unas hojas de acero ocultas en un dispositivo mecánico creado por mí. Mi mecanismo me asegura de que al encontrarme en una situación un poco "**difícil**", en donde mi enemigo cree que me tiene desarmado.

Yo pueda darle un puñetazo certero en toda la quijada, con el "**pequeñísimo**" detalle de tener encajada una afilada y dura hoja de acero atravesando su cabeza. Suena **cruel** ¿no?

Hump, en mí trabajo no hay nada dulce en el, podría decirse que lo único hermoso que recibo es una gran reputación a parte de una gratificante suma de dinero.

Por ultimo me asegure de que cada una de las correas estuviera bien sujetada en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y que las armas pasaran desapercibidas, me aleje de la gran mesa de roble, donde se encontraba hacia unos momentos todas mis armas.

Camine hasta el pasadizo secreto de mi recamara, pero justo antes de salir por aquella puerta que se abría de forma mecánica por una poleas fusionadas con las paredes, tome mi capa negra con capucha. (Es tan largo como las chaquetas de Matrix, imaginasen unas así pero de tela y con capucha)

Al salir de mi lugar secreto, me encontraba justo en medio de mi sala de estar de mi mansión. Hacia varios años desde que empecé "**mi trabajo, mi forma de vida, y… mi legado**"…

Mire con detalle cada parte de aquel lugar, mire los muebles color crema perfectamente ubicados frente a la chimenea, las estanterías situadas a los lados de la habitación; llenas de tan interesantes libros que pasaron por mis manos, mientras que una enorme y fina alfombra color marrón claro cubría el piso de caoba.

Esto se había vuelto una costumbre desde que acepté mi primera misión, siempre me advertían que por cualquier error que yo cometiera, podría ser la ultima vez que observara y sintiera mi hogar.

Me encontraba cerca del mueble de tres piezas cerca de la chimenea, casi podía tocarlo y alzaba el brazo, sin importar lo que pensara o dijera en un futuro, ya fuese cercano o no, había aceptado cualquier jugarreta que el destino planeara para mi.

Camine con sigilo hacia la puerta principal de la sala de estar, extendí mis brazos hasta tocar el frió y liso picaporte de la misma, abrí la puerta solo un poco para poder permitirme mirar y aun así permanecer oculto, al comedor que se encontraba situado justo al frente de la sala.

Allí se encontraba mi madre Mikoto, con sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros sueltos, y su vestido de encaje de colores vivos (el vestido se los dejo a su imaginación) con un ligero maquillaje que a pesar de tener una edad algo avanzada la disimulaba muy bien con el pasar del tiempo. Definitivamente los años no pasaban en vano con ella.

Junto a ella, estaba mi hermano, sus cabellos siempre recogidos con un lazo que le sostenían cada hebra de sus cabellos, unos ojos tan oscuros como los míos y una sonrisa que sin duda lo hacia parecerse más a mi padre.

Al mirarlos juntos y a salvo me produjo una calida sensación, incluso sonreí de felicidad, seguí mirándolos por un rato más hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacia, cerré la puerta con cuidado de que no me escucharan mientras agitaba mi cabeza.

No era momento de ponerse sentimental, no ahora… ni tampoco nunca.

Al recobrar la cordura perdida, abrí una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación y con destreza me puse de cunclillas al borde del marco y de un salto me sujete a uno de los tablones sobresalientes de la mansión.

Eleve mis piernas hacia delante y atrás siempre teniéndolas juntas, para dar en efecto una recolección de energía para saltar hacia el otro tablón que se encontraba a cuatro metros lejos de mi.

Cada vez que mis piernas me impulsaban con mayor fuerza hacia delante, las ráfagas de viento desordenaban con libre albedrío mis negros cabellos. Tome el último impulso y me solté del tablón para sujetarme del otro y repetir la misma acción.

Solo me tomo unos tres minutos llegar hasta la azotea, me reacomodé mi capucha para que mi rostro no se viera con facilidad en esta oscura noches de invierno, dirigí una de mis manos hacia el interior de mi capa, busque entre los bolsillos internos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Leí con cuidado el contenido del sobre, al terminar de leerlo lo destruí hasta hacerlos solo inservibles pedazos pequeños de papel.

Corrí con rapidez y cuidado sobre los tejados, saltado de vez en cuando para pasar a la siguiente azotea.

Si bien lo que me decía aquel papel era muy claro:

_Ve al lugar destinado._

_Espera hasta que la presa se acerque._

_Termínalo sin hacer mucho ruido._

Si bien, me han prestado atención ya deben saber cual es mi legado…

No tarde mucho en posicionarme en el lugar de mi destino, había recorrido gran parte de mi trayectoria por encima de las azoteas, un atajo provechoso para esta ocasión, me había posicionado en el tejado de la torre del campanario de la Santa Iglesia.

Esperando así…mi misión…

El viento soplaba con un vaivén algo agitado, las ramas de los árboles se tambaleaban de un lado al otro, las hojas caídas en las duras piedras forjadas de la plaza, volaban y se arrastraban con rapidez, todo esto… como si la naturaleza quisiera escapar para no ser testigo de lo que a continuación pasaría.

Me senté cerca de la oscura orilla del campanario para esperar el momento justo para ponerme en acción, lo mas seguro es que el "objetivo" no llegue muy pronto ya que, me he adelantado por unos 20 minutos.

Me recosté en la pared más cercana, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos para concentrarme en mí alrededor… Agudice mis sentidos de audición, escuchando el viento frió del invierno, los chillidos agudos de los murciélagos cazando cerca de mi locacion.

Luego de unos minutos, escuche unos pequeños ruidos algo…peculiares… ruidos que no eran hechos por algún animal… Sino por una simple persona…

Agudice mis sentidos al mismo tiempo que separaba mi torso de la pared, flexione mis rodillas al punto de estar agachado en el suelo, sin dejar la posición en la que estaba, me fui acercando al borde del edificio para luego buscar con la mirada un punto para aterrizar suavemente.

Gire mi rostro en busca de una saliente lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar mi peso, pero para mi mala suerte no había ninguna, algo frustrado pose mis ojos en una gran carreta llena de paja. Sonreí para mis adentro y salte rápidamente hacia la carreta.

La caída, si bien no fue rápida, tampoco fue muy lenta, apenas pude cerrar mis ojos al caer en la áspera pero silenciosa paja. Oculte mi cuerpo un poco más hacia el fondo de la carreta, para esperar ver pasar al "caminador" de la plaza.

Su mirada se había posado en la carreta. Debía admitirlo, tenia un poco de miedo de ser descubierto… solo un poco… su mirada reflejaba un sin fin de emociones, entre ellas miedo y desconfianza hacia el lugar en que me encontraba.

**Hmp… yo tampoco me confiaría mucho de un ruido en medio de la noche...**

Sin darme cuenta, mi objetivo ya había perdido interés en la carreta y sin rodeos se dirigió hacia el callejón que iba directo al Santuario de San Pedro… Con sigilo salí de mi escondite para adentrarme en las sombras de la plaza, siguiendo de esta forma a mi presa.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y un tanto torpes, casi al punto de salir corriendo en cualquier momento, debo admitir que eso me producía cierta "gracia" hacia mi persona… Finalmente como lo había previsto… su paso paro en seco al verse totalmente agotado por la larga caminata que llevo de la plaza hasta el Santuario –aproximadamente como unos 100 metros-…

Yo mirada cada acción de este hombre desde una vieja casa desde la esquina oculta entre la oscuridad, mi espalda estaba completamente pegada a la pared mientras que mi cabeza se encontraba levemente ladeada para ver con atención al agotado sujeto.

**"Pobre" anciano** – susurre sin importar que este pudiera escucharme, dirigí mi mano derecha a mi espada para apretar el mango con fuerza… esperando así el momento perfecto…

**¿Quien anda allí?** – Dijo de forma desafiante aquel anciano – **¡si quiere pelear sal!**

En mi rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, en verdad que comenzaba a disfrutar de mi trabajo… Eliminar a estos sujetos despreciables es todo un honor para mí…

**Ven aquí** – le respondí – **¿si es que te atreves Danzou?**

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, Danzou dejo su pequeño número de "hombre mayo agotado", para mostrar velozmente la actitud de todo un maldito bastardo que es… Metió su mano izquierda en su traje de seda blanca para luego sacar de ella, una pequeña katana…

Con cautelosos movimiento se acerco a mi escondite dispuesto a "matarme"…

**Imbecil**… - pensé mientras le echaba una última mirada.

Mi mano abandonó el mango de mi espada para subir por las cajas que se encontraban a mi lado derecho, con la agilidad de un gato subí con rapidez hacia el tejado de la casa dejando al viejo muy confundido…

En ese momento permanecía en cunclillas en el tejado mirando con atención a Danzou, saque con cuidado mi espada de su vaina, y con una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro… Salté del tejado para aterrizar encima de Danzou y clavarle mi espada en todo su cuello, desgarrándole todo los músculos de este…

Dándole una muerte rápida e indolora…

Sin poder evitarlo, un poco de su sangre salpico por mi rostro dejándome el rostro levemente manchado de su sucia sangre. Por desgracias mi camisa también fue levemente manchada.

Me levante de encima sin perder la mirada de su ahora degollado cuerpo, tome nuevamente el mango de mi espada y la saque de la arteria principal de Danzou.

Envaine mi espada dándole la espalda al cadáver y me dispuse a escapar… Al parecer los "pequeños" ruidos de desgarre por parte del cuello de Danzou fueron escuchados por ciudadano, activando hacia la alarma del pueblo…

Ya había cumplido mi misión… Ese maldito bastado ya no volverá a cometer esos actos en contra de Italia…

Se deberán preguntar quien es este **barbarico asesino** de ojos negros ¿no?... Hump, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y como verán… Soy un **asesino italiano**…


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Capitulo: Sin elección… primera parte…**

Solté un fuerte suspiro, al escuchar el fuerte escándalo que mi "trabajo" había causado. Con pesadez miré la tenue luna llena que adornaba esta fría noche, me corrí la capucha con ambas manos, para sentir con libertad las suaves ráfagas de viento que azotaban con delicadeza mi rostro…

La luna de esa noche, brillaba como jamás lo había hecho, un espectáculo único para mis ojos, un hábito que se volvió costumbre desde el primer día de mi oficio; mira aquellas constelaciones brillar intensamente, brindándome una paz indescriptible a mi alma, luego de culminar mi labor.

Ha decir verdad, mi primera misión, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, y por casualidad la luna de esa noche era un hermosa luna creciente… pero… no todo en mi trabajo me trae paz en este ínstate… aun tenia algo que hacer con él (Danzou) antes de irme.

Gire con lentitud mi rostro, para mirar sobre mi hombre al cadáver detrás de mi, frunciendo mi ceño, giré mi cuerpo, para acercarme hasta este.

Flexioné mis rodillas quedando lo suficientemente cerca, para buscar el sobre, que con tanto afán se digno a protegerlo… Con una mano me encargué de quitar sus estorbazos brazos de su pecho, mientras que con la otra buscaba en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta de seda.

Al no poder encontrar nada, adentre mi mano aun mas hacia los lados de su torso para intentar encontrar el sobre, no tenia tiempo que perder en esto, la sirena de alarma aun permanecía encendida, los pasos de los soldados se hacia escuchar desde muy lejos. Y no tardarían en llegar a mi ubicación.

Miré hacia el cielo, para mirar la posición de la luna, si esta estaba en una altura lo bastante elevada, esto podría causarme problemas, ya que esta, alumbraría los tejados de todos los edificios, dificultando mi escape. En cambio si estuviera tenuemente un poco más baja, los tejados estaría levemente mas oscuros y pocos visibles para los que estén abajo en las calles.

Y para mi desgracia… la luna en esta noche, parecía negarse a dejar su posición, chasqueé la lengua frustrado, y deshice mi vista del cielo hacia el cadáver de Danzou, abrir con brusquedad la chaqueta, haciendo que los tres primeros botones de este salieran desprendidos. Busque con la mirada algo, que sobresaliera de color blanco por los bolsillos internos.

Hasta que por suerte, lo encontré, lo tomé rápidamente y lo guardé en uno de mis bolsillos, me levanté y me coloqué nuevamente mi capucha, que evitaba que mi rostro se viera con claridad. Caminé hacia la salida del callejón, afinqué mi espalda en la pared de piedra del edificio, para mirar con cuidado las calles del callejón.

Al no poder localizar algún testigo, salí rápidamente de ese lugar, antes de que los caballeros me encontraran, mis pasos en ningún momento fueron calmos y serenos. Sino que mi única preocupación era llegar rápidamente a la torre del reloj sin ser capturado.

Las calles de Roma las conocía muy bien, no había lugar al cual no supiera llegar, ni tampoco existía el camino que lograra confundir mi memoria, giré en la esquina de la panadería del pueblo, que se encontraba a 8 casas del callejón, seguí mis pasos firme en la misma dirección que había seguido. En otras palabras, derecho.

Acercándome cada vez más hacia la plaza gran de piedra en el centro de roma, mientras corría, escuchaba los gritos de confusión, temor y horror por todas las casas a las que yo pasaba, la sirena me ensordecía cada vez más, y mi vista sin importar que tanto me perturbara esos gritos y lamentos, no dejaba de ver hacia el frente.

¿Quién anda ahí? – escuché tras mi espalda… Demonios… me habían descubierto, detuve de forma brusca mi andar, quedando estático en el lugar – Tú civil… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Escuché sus pasos metálicos acercándose más a mí. Adentré una mano en mi capa larga de color perla, y con mi mano hecha un pucho, apreté con fuerza una de las minis navajas que tenia ocultas en mi torso. Giré mi torso levemente, para verle de frente.

Estoy en camino a mi hogar, sir – dije educadamente, no tengo ganas de seguir manchando mi túnica con sangre "inocente"… así que será mejor… ser "cortés".

Estas no son horas para estar en las calle – me dijo mirándome con desconfianza.

Lo miré de la misma forma, sin despegar mi mano que permanecía oculta en mi túnica, me giré completamente para enfrentarlo. Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, ojos que no paraban de mirarme con desconfianza, su mirada junto con la mía, permanecían en una lucha constante de poder… por así decirlo.

De acuerdo… - soltó para darme la espalda – continué con su camino…

Hump, gracias sir – dije secamente.

Solté un leve suspiro y fui retirando mi mano de mi túnica, caminé hasta la vidriera de una tienda de antigüedades, para así ver mi reflejo en esta… Mierda, mi rostro estaba levemente manchado con la sucia sangre de Danzou, ese detalle lo había olvidado. Sin contar que los primeros pliegues de mi túnica estaban levemente manchados… Por suerte, la luna por estos lados de Roma, no alumbra mucho para mi suerte.

Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos aliviado, al escuchar no escuchar ninguna alarma, la sirena había sido apagada, y por lo visto, la búsqueda para encontrarme, cesó al fin. Abrí mis ojos, mirando directamente el reflejo de la vitrina. Vi a través de la vitrina como la luna aumentaba su altura, llenando aun más de luz el sitio en el que me encontraba.

Giré rápidamente mi torso al sentir como alguien se acercaba a mi espalda, hice mi mano izquierda un puño, impactándola en el rostro de mi "atacante". Seguido de una fuerte patada en el centro del pecho, provocándole una expulsión rápida de aire a sus pulmones.

Mi pierna derecha, aun permanecía elevada unos segundos después del golpe, relaje mis músculos y mis sentidos, bajando la mirada al suelo, para encontrarme con el mismo guardia que hacia unos momentos me había dejado ir.

Vi como este permanecía con los ojos cerrados y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, lo mas seguro, para aguantar las intensas ganas de mandarme al diablo, tragué en seco mientras daba leves pasos, hacia atrás para evitar que me reconociera.

¡Hey…! – Grito como pudo – ¡tú… mocoso…! Regresa aquí y dame la cara.

Lo siento sir – dije sin darme la vuelta – no tengo tiempo.

Finalicé para seguir con mi camino.

Niñato insolente… - escuché el ruido metálico de su armadura, rastrillarse contra el suelo de piedra, seguido del suave sonido de una espada desenvainándose – te enseñaré que nunca debes atacar a un caballero.

Estridentes pasos metálicos se cercaban hacia mi, tome mi espada desenvainándola en el acto, para darme la vuelta y parar su ataque. Lo miré con superioridad al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba con una patada, un poco más débil que la anterior.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le dije de forma burlona.

Escuché el rechinar de sus dientes, para dar pasos a un gruñido seguido de un nuevo intento para atacarme. Sonreí para mis adentros al detener nuevamente la arremetida que este hacia contra mi, giré levemente el mango de mi espada, para ponerme en posición de ataque.

Con un simple chocar de espadas, la suya se desprendió de sus manos, quedando desarmado frente a mí, elevé una ceja al verlo retroceder. Negué con la cabeza, no iba a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esa escoria. Envainé de mi espada dándole la espalda al intento de caballero.

Veté – solté – no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

Espere escuchar sus pasos apurados y desesperados por salir de aquí… Más su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba. Escuche una fuerte risa burlona, lo miré confundido, acción que solo hizo que su risa fuera mucho más escandalosa. Adentró su mano en su peto (armadura que protege el torso) para sacar de este un silbato.

"_Llora pequeño, llora…_"… Maldición… esa maldita voz de nuevo – "_Voy a atraparte_"…

¡Cállate, cállate, cállate…! Exclamaba en mi mente… no tengo tiempo para recordar eso… Maldición, estoy en una misión…

"_Voy a perseguirte hasta matarte"_

Ni te atrevas… - dije arrastrando las palabras con mi ceño claramente fruncido.

Dime… ¿Qué pasaría si yo sonara este silbato? – me cuestiono de forma cínica, ignorando que no hablaba exactamente con él.

"_Sasuke… huye_" "_Vete de aquí_"… esa voz… ¿Padre?... "_Huye… huye de aquí_"… No lo haré… lo siento…

Te estoy perdonando la vida… - dije mirándolo claramente molesto - suelta ese maldito silbato… - exclamé realmente furioso.

Rió cínicamente… para luego, con todas sus fuerzas soplar del silbato… sentenciando su muerte.

Arremetí rápidamente contra el, golpeando con mis puños, en todo su torso y rostro. Nuevamente esa maldita alarma volvió a sonar, mientras que ese desgraciado caballeroso seguía riéndose mientras los golpeaba.

"_Sasuke… veté_" "_Protégelos_"… ¿A quien?... "Protégelos"... escuchaba una y otra vez la misma voz… Demonios, este trabajo empieza a enloquecer a mis diablos internos…

¡Por aquí! – escuché desde la otra calle, los pasos de un gran grupo de hombres…

Mierda, los caballeros estaban a punto de llegar, miré con odio al hombre que tenia frente a mi pegado contra la pared, aguantando mis golpes sin dejar de reír… Cabreado y sin importarme que no tuviera tiempo para esto. Hice que mi puño derecho impactara contra su quijada, accionando el mecanismo de la hoja de acera, atravesando su rostro…

Por suerte, las salpicaduras de sangre no alcanzaron a tocar mi rostro… y extrañamente, no me sentía complacido al darle fin a su vida. Retiré con brusquedad la hoja, ya que, no importaba el modo en que lo hiciera… Ya no podía sentir dolor…

Su inerte cuerpo se deslizo lentamente por la pared… y extrañamente, pesé a la brusca forma de su muerte, su maldito rostro aun demostraba esa desgraciada sonrisa burlona con la que me miraba…

Me coloqué de rodilla frente a él, tomándolo con fuerza con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sacaba nuevamente mi hoja de acero. Bien… me siento fuertemente frustrado, y… toda esta maldita carga de trabajo, me tiene estresado… Y la cara de este sujeto… no facilita para nada mi autocontrol…

Mal nacido – solté de forma venenosa… con la hoja de acero apuntando su rostro.

"_¡Sasuke!"_

¡Ahí esta el asesino…! – escuché fuertemente, ladeé mi rostro en dirección al grito… dándome cuenta de que los caballeros… ya estaban a escasos metros cerca de mi.

Demonios – susurré levantándome, para luego darme la vuelta rápidamente y dirigirme a toda velocidad a la Torre del Reloj.

Aun seguía corriendo para huir de los caballeros, mi respiración por muy molesta que me parezca estaba agitada, mis piernas daban la máxima velocidad que estas podían alcanzar. Miré rápidamente atrás de mí.

Mierda…- Exclame - aun me persiguen.

Demonios… maldita la hora en la que tuve que recordar esas palabras… ese momento… y por los mil demonios, soy un asesino de elite… Lo que sienta o lo que me haga pasado, no tiene porque interferir en una misión.

Mis pasos me llevaron a la entrada de la gran plaza central, en otras palabras… la plaza de la Torre del Reloj, suspiré aliviado al verla despejada, aceleré mas mi andar llegando por fin a mi destino.

Miré hacia ambos lados de la plaza, buscando así un posible escondite para perder a los caballeros. Desafortunadamente la carreta de paja que hacia un par de horas me sirvió para ocultarme de Danzou, había sido retirada. Al parecer el ruido de la sirena, alertó al dueño, escondiendo su carreta del posible "ladrón" que andaba suelto.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto. Miré nuevamente hacia tras "deleitándome" con la vista el hecho de que los caballeros muy pronto vendrían por mi.

Aleve mi mirada hacia el reloj… 11.00… Demonios, aun es muy pronto, pero… no tengo otra opción, corrí directamente a las puertas de la Torre, cerrándolas inmediatamente al entrar por ellas, coloque un gran tablón de madera en las viejas bisagras que estas poseían. Por lo menos con esto, haré tiempo para esperar mi señal.

Busque las escaleras del edificio, y subí por estas… Estas escaleras daban a lo más alto del edificio, haciendo aun más fastidioso mi llegada al dichoso lugar. Mi andar era realmente calmo, ya que, por el momento estaba a salvo.

Miré a mi alrededor observando los empolvados retratos de los antiguos dueños del lugar, los tejados de madera sólida estaban pudriéndose y las arañas no se hacían las de suplicar, al tejer en todos los costados que podían, sus telarañas.

Fije mi vista frente a mí, mirando una pequeña ventana que daba la vista a la plaza. Me coloqué frente a esta para ver que tan próximos estaban los caballeros. Pose mis manos en las orillas de la ventana, distribuyendo mejor mi peso, asomé muy poco mi cabeza.

Mirando con horror la escena de la gran plaza, llena de caballeros del Rey en las afueras… Di varios pasos hacia atrás, para ocultarme de la vista de los soldados. Coloque un pie frente a mi, dispuesto a continuar mi marcha al último piso, pero… una gran temblor, detuvo mis pasos momentáneamente.

¿Qué pasa aquí?...

Mas mi pregunta fue respondido por otro temblor… Mierda, la única posibilidad de esto es que… aquellos estén intentando destruir las puertas. Corrí rápidamente hacia el último escalón que me llevo a la azote del edificio. Intente bloquear las puertas con la misma técnica que había hecho con la puerta inferior.

Recosté mi espalda en la pared de la azote, deslizando mi cansado cuerpo por esta, hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Uno de mis brazos reposaba en mi pierna izquierda que estaba flexionada frente a mí.

Mientras que la otra se posaba en mi cabeza. Por fin, el momento de morir me había llegado… Debo admitir que tuve una vida muy buena, corta… pero muy buena… A mis escasos 18 años… he podido vivir una buena vida, abundante dinero, una familia… Un apellido al cual temer…

Si este es mi momento de morir… lo asumiré como todo un hombre, porque al aceptar este trabajo, me advirtieron muy bien… que, en algún momento mi vida se acabaría… Aunque, lo único que lamento, es no poder proteger a mi madre un poco mas…

"_**Cállate, Sasuke"**_

Hump…grandioso momento para recordar de nuevo a mi padre… en mi lecho de muerte.

"_**Aun puedes hacerlo, Sasuke… no me decepciones"**_

Las voces no paraban de escucharse en mi cabeza… mientras al mismo tiempo, escuchaba los incesantes golpes para derivar la puerta de la torre… Y aunque hubiera una posibilidad de que yo viviese, aun la mas mínima… Esta no podría ser… ya que, la "señal" no será activada hasta las 12 en punto de esta noche.

"_**No tienes elección, muchacho"**_

Puede que sea cierto… yo nunca tuve otra opción… después de todo… Este "trabajo" nunca lo quise… fui obligado a hacerlo, solo para proteger a mi familia…

Luego del asesinato de **mi padre**…


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Capitulo: Sin elección... segunda parte...**

**2 Capitulo: Sin elección… segunda parte…**

Pesé a ese incidente… puede decirse que mi vida fue prácticamente… "normal", no me puedo quejar… por lo menos hasta que cumplí los 8 años… Suspiré de forma larga y pausada, cerré mis ojos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el muro y mis brazos en ambas piernas.

Hump… - dije sonriendo sin abrir mis ojos - es una lastima no poder vivir por más tiempo…

"**Eres débil"**

Escuchar las incesantes voces, comenzaba a molestarme… pero al final… no me importaban en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad… tengo sueño… estoy muy cansado… Y no es para menos, hoy mis actividades de asesino se extendieron mucho… demasiado seria la definición correcta.

Primero Danzou… luego el intento de caballero ese, que por cierto ni me moleste en saber su nombre, para tacharlo en mi lista… y por si fuera poco escapar de un ejército de caballeros, porque no pude controlar mis recuerdos…

"**Me estas decepcionando, Sasuke"**

Fruncí mi ceño con fuerza, esas palabras… esas malditas palabras las he escuchado en toda mi niñez. Y para ser sincero, comenzaba a sentir como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir… Maldito seas Fugaku, porque en verdad no puedo llamarlo padre… Un verdadero padre, no… un verdadero hombre jamás haría sufrir tanto a su mujer… ni mucho menos, a todos a su alrededor… incluyéndome… a mí…

Reí negando la cabeza, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Reí de forma más irónica, mientras miraba el tejado. En verdad que el cansancio me esta haciendo alucinar…

"**Es imposible que seas de mi propia sangre"**

Diablos… ¿Cuántas veces te escuché decir eso? Eh, Fugaku… No recuerdo ni una maldita vez que me dijeras que estuvieras orgulloso de… Hump, ahora que lo recuerdo. Siempre estuve celoso de mi hermano Itachi… hasta llegué a odiarlo… y tú… mal encarnado Fugaku Uchiha, lo que hacías era alimentar aún más mi odio hacia él.

Hump – solté con simpleza – a este pasa no voy a dormir – sonreí con sorna.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza, para ver por encima del pequeño borde, como los caballeros seguían allá abajo sin poder entrar. Por lo visto, las puertas de esta torre son más fuertes de lo que pensé.

Bostecé completamente aburrido mientras me acomodaba mi capucha y me cubría del frió con el resto de la capa, parpadeé varias veces, mientras me detenía a pensar. ¿Seria tan malo dormir ahora? Reí con cansancio, lo más seguro es que el Baka en este momento me viera con desaprobación, mientras busca una forma de salir de aquí.

-Bostecé de nuevo- seria divertido – susurré acomodando mi espalda en el muro.

"**Demonios, Sasuke… hazme sentir orgullo"**

Sonreí con ironía sin despegar mis parpados en ningún momento.

Fugaku… guarda – susurré con poca voz – silencio… - finalicé antes de quedar dormido…

" _Sasuke… despierta amor… - escuchaba la dulce voz de una mujer… - Sasuke… - dijo nuevamente mientras me agitaba con delicadeza._

_Un poco más madre… - susurré cubriéndome la cabeza con mi sabana de seda azul – es mi día libre…_

_-La escuché reír- vamos, se que es tu día libre… pero hoy es tu primer día – finalizó destapando mi torso por completo – vamos pequeño niño._

_¿Mi primer día? ¿Primer día para qué? En realidad ya he practicado demasiadas cosas como para recalcar que a estas alturas… tenga mi primer día en algo… además…_

_¿Pequeño… niño? ¿Yo?... Mmm esto debe de ser una broma ¿no?... Además, ahora que lo pienso… ¿No estaba en una misión? ¿Qué hago aquí en mi cama?... Hump, quizás solo estaba soñando… si… tal vez fue todo un largo y tormentoso sueño que parecía muy real… bah, ni modo… ahora, volviendo a la realidad…_

_Fruncí mi ceño con fuerza, al sentir los molestos rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, tomé mi almohada para cubrirme la cabeza, mientras me colocaba boca arriba en la cama._

_Suspiré de forma profunda para luego bostezar. Abrí mi ojo izquierdo para mirar a mi madre, hump, nada nuevo en realidad, una sonrisa en su rostro. Ojos de color negro realmente vivaces, sin contar que tiene la personalidad y la habilidad para poder controlarme sin usar la fuerza. Definitivamente la madre perfecta para mi._

_Pude sentir como se me fue arrebatando mi almohada del rostro para sentir de nuevo esos molestos destellos sobre mí… Vencido, decidí que lo mejor seria levantarme, -seguido por la mirada de mi madre- me dirigí hasta el baño, tomando antes el pequeño paño que estaba en la cómoda._

_Aun adormilado y despeinado cabe agregar, entré al baño de mi habitación. Lavé mi rostro justo después de haberme cepillado los dientes, para luego por pura costumbre mirarme al espejo. Mis ojos no pudieron expresar más asombro de lo que sentir, mientras que de forma inconciente, trataba de despertar aun mas a mis ojos… en un intento por estar alucinando._

_Lavé mi rostro de nuevo, con la esperanza de lo que estuve viendo solo haya sido una alucinación… Tomé el paño nuevamente y me sequé una vez más mi rostro. Me miré en el espejo y…_

_¿¡Demonios! – exclamé sorprendido mientras me palpaba el rostro._

_¡Sasuke! ¿Estas, bien? – Escuché a mi madre –evidentemente- preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Ocurre algo?_

_Que idiota soy… esto debe de ser otra de esas cosas… Bufé molesto antes de responder._

_Eh… no te preocupes madre… - dije sin evitar mi asombro y mi nerviosismo – estoy… bien – agregué un poco bajo sin despegar mis ojos en ele espejo._

_De acuerdo – susurró poco convencida – abajo te esperamos para el desayuno – escuché decir luego del ruido de la puerta cerrarse._

_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda…! ¿¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¿Por qué tengo la apariencia de un niño de 13? Suspiré cabizbajo, apoyando mis manos en las orillas del lavado. Miré mis brazos buscando alguna cicatriz en estas. Nada, tan lisas y sin marcas de incidentes como cuando era niño, abrí mi camisa para ver mi torso. Igual que con mis brazos, ni siquiera pude conservar mi abdomen que tanto me costó trabajar…_

_Diablos… - bufé molesto._

_Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en revisar mis piernas. Chasqueé mi lengua, lo más seguro es que esté soñando de nuevo… Maldición esto siempre me ocurre cuando duermo en las misiones… Aunque en realidad me lo busco… hump, ya que…_

_Bien, decidí no seguir pensando en ello, así que al salir del baño y cambiarme de ropa. Me dirigí a la cocina bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Ciertamente, ya sea un sueño o no, tengo mucha hambre y el olor del desayuno recién hecho y servido en el plato, huele realmente delicioso._

_Al entrar al comedor no me sorprendió la "adorada" escena de mis padres en ambas puntas, mientras que Itachi y yo estaríamos ocupando las sillas laterales. Como siempre, sea en la realidad o en un sueño, mi expresión fue una seria e inhóspita a medida que me acercaba y me sentaba en mi lugar._

_Y como si de verdad… "él" estuviera aquí… posó sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos sobre mi… desaprobándome como siempre… ni siquiera en una puta mentira, puedo hacer que cambies tu expresión hacia mí._

_Sasuke… llegas tarde – me dijo disimulando su enojo apretando mas su brazos, que permanecían cruzados sobre su pecho._

_Arqueé una ceja mientras lo miraba de la misma forma…Aquí vamos otra vez… "saludándome con mucho amor" como siempre, es más, ahora que me doy cuenta… Itachi no esta aquí en la mesa… Tks, maldito demonio provocador (Fugaku)…_

_¿Y eso a vos le parecéis extraño? – Contesté aguantando mis inmensas ganas de golpearlo – lamento no ser de su agrado Fugaku, tomando en cuenta de que vuestro hijo Itachi, ha de llegar mucho más tarde que yo a la mesa…_

_Reí para mis adentros al verlo enojarse aún más. También observé como fue necesario que la suave y tranquila voz de mi madre lo calmara, hump como quisiera poder ver esta escena para siempre._

_Sasuke… ¿Podrías buscar a tu hermano? – fue más una suplica que una pregunta de parte de mi madre._

_Mmm pese a que ver a mi… ejem… ver a Fugaku así me agradé con demasía, nunca he desobedecido una orden o –en este caso- una suplica de mi madre._

_Con vuestro permiso – dije mirando a mi madre mientras me levantaba para luego de unos segundos mirar a Fugaku Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona._

_Esta vez, fueron más grandes mis ganas de reír que no pude evitarlo… Y como no hacerlo si esa persona que tanto detestas esta que hecha humos por los oídos… Bien, olvidando ese detalle. Me propuse –con mucho esfuerzo- subir las escaleras de nuevo, para buscar a mi hermano mayor Itachi…_

_Si mal no recuerdo, con esta apariencia debo de tener exactamente unos 13 años, máximo unos 14, en fin… Según esto, Itachi debería tener unos 18 o 19 años… Justo la edad en la que lo "odiaba" a muerte._

_Bien, tomando en cuenta de que esta es mí casa cuando era niño, no ha cambiado mucho que digamos, ahora que yo tengo 18 años… Las paredes siguen pintadas de ese extraño color grisáceo que aparenta un azul muy fino, los pisos de madera en ese entones cubiertos por una gruesa alfombra color blanca. Y unas cuantas obras de artes de artista que en la mayoría desconozco y uno que otro he tenido la "dicha" de conocerles. Ah claro… y como "olvidarlo", el pasillo decorado por" pequeñas" fotos de de mi madre junto al patán que por desgracia compartimos una línea sanguínea… y unos cuantas fotos de mi hermano…_

_Y yo… pues… una pequeña cantidad de fotos de la cual soy capaz de contar con una mano, colocadas al final del pasillo, donde nadie se molestaría en pasar ya que no hay "nada interesante" que ver… _

_Vale, vale ya me estoy cabreando – me dije a mi mismo parándome justo a mitad del pasillo - será mejor que continué…_

_Por mi bien mental, me limité a inspeccionar "mi sueño" y me dirigí a buscar a Itachi, de seguro el "patrón" no estará nada feliz con mi tardanza… aunque suena muy tentadora la oferta de seguir molestándolo un poco más… Reí un poco, vaya que estoy disfrutando de este sueño…_

_Bah, mi madre debe de tener un lió para calmarlo… será mejor que le alivié un poco la carga, cuando por fin estuve parado frente a la puerta de mi "adorado" hermano… Elevé un brazos para tocar con suavidad de esta, esperé por unos segundos el permiso para entrar… más este… nunca lo escuché pronunciar…_

_Itachi, soy Sasuke… - le dije desde el otro lado de la puerta… - nuestra madre me mando a buscarte…_

_Pasaron unos pocos minutos… y nada… silencio…_

_Itachi, tenemos que… – mas fui interrumpido al escuchar la voz de mi hermano._

_Sasuke… vete… - escuché a cambio…_

_Una vena en mi cien había aparecido para adornar mi frente, mientras que un pequeño tic aparecía sin aviso en mi ojo izquierdo… ¿Que es lo que acaba de decirme? Eso es lo que yo me gano por venir a buscarlo a él a desayunar… Maldición, sino fuera porque tengo una paciencia digna de un viejo – sin contar que no estoy seguro de tener mi agilidad de asesino a esta edad- … de seguro en estos momentos estaría tirado en la planta bajo, salido de un hueco que abría abierto con su cuerpo…_

_Itachi… - Dije un tanto fastidiado mientras volvía a tocar la puerta… - TÚ padre y mi madre nos esperan para desayunar… - escuche los ruidos de los resorte de la cama, seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mi…_

_¿Pues… entonces podéis ser tan amables en decirles que no estoy dispuesto a acompañarlos a desayudar en esta mañana? – Me dijo mirándome con unas ojeras realmente marcadas bajo sus ojos… - ¿Podrías? ¿Por favor?..._

_Suspiré agotado para luego asentir… Vi como este me sonrió cansado para luego cerrar de nuevo la puerta y seguir durmiendo, sospecho que sabe lo mucho que me costará pasar este día… y. al parecer tendría que calarme al costal de huesos yo solo toda esta tarde… Porque… si mal no recuerdo este día… este mismo día… hace 5 años atrás… fue mi primera clase de tiro al arco._

_(_**NOTA: **./_ct96a5hX9wA/TESjTCXKrUI/AAAAAAAAA6s/ABQ9p3bfrlo/s400/fashion+snoops+ este es lo más cercano a la ropa que me imagino que lleva Sasuke puesta… La del lado izquierdo es la que lleva cuando es niño pero de color gris… pero la del medio se parece mucho cuando esta de 18años…)

_Y mi "querido" maestro seria él… Bufé molesto mientras bajaba las escaleras y metía mis manos en mis bolsillos," listo" para enfrentar a Fugaku y a mi madre con la noticia de que Itachi no bajará a desayunar…_

_Al fin llegas… - escuché sus quejas apenas puse un paso frente al marco de la puerta._

_Si… yo se lo mucho que me extrañáis cuando no estoy – le dije secamente – más vuestro disgusto le durará mucho más al saber que Itachi no se presentara esta mañana._

_¿Qué? – me reclamo molesto… más bien exclamo, pero como se trata de mi… no existe muchas diferencias – Estas mintiendo… vuelve a subir y ni te molesté en bajar si Itachi… vil mentiroso…_

_Apreté mis puños arrugando la tela interior de los bolsillos de mis pantalones… Maldito hombre… ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme mentiroso?... De acuerdo, acepto el termino vil, porque ciertamente… eso es un claro sinónimo de asesino… pero mentiroso… ¿YO?... pues…_

_Lo miré con enojo dispuesto a reclamarle a los mil y un gritos… más cometí el "error" de ver el rostro suplicante de mi madre… rogando para que me contuviera… Y por los mil demonios, como quisiera dejar de obedecer a mi madre aunque sea por una vez…_

_Bien… Queréis que suba ¿no? – le dije claramente molesto – pues… tu deseo se realizará Fugaku… pero ni tengáis las hagas de pensar que buscaré a Itachi – vi como su ceño se frunció aun más – porque al verle a vos, postrado en esa silla me ha quitado el apetito…_

_Furioso tomé la perilla de la puerta y con mucha fuerza, liberando así algo de mi frustración, di un fuerte portazo cerrando ambas puerta de un solo golpe… Si, ese es la mejor manera de acabar con un desayuno y una "pacifica" charla familiar… Bah, después tendré tiempo para comer… ya que en cierto modo… si mentí con el hecho de haber perdido el hambre… más mi odio y el orgullo me poseyeron esta vez…_

_Perjudicándome una comida fácil… Hump… Caminé hacia la entrada de la casa, tomé mi chaqueta gris del perchero, para prepararme y salir de este maldito infierno…_

_Mikoto…Es imposible que ese mocoso sea de mi propia sangre – escuché su última queja antes de salir de un nuevo portazo…_

Fuertes y persistentes golpes arremetían contra la puerta principal de la torre… Cada golpe guiado por un calculado conteo para resguardar fuerzas y atrapar al criminal que permanecía oculto en el edificio.

Por desgracia para estos, la madera con la cual estaban hechas las puertas del edificio, era nada más y nada menos que la más fuerte y resistente madera de un gran roble. Y pese a las incesantes suplicas de los soldados de rangos inferiores, le suplicaban –prácticamente- a sus superiores de tomar un armamento más poderoso para derivar las puertas…

Estos eran rechazados sin siquiera pensárselos dos veces… Aunque las ganas de ceder antes esas suplicas, no faltan. Lo único que realmente impide que estos caballeros/generales den la orden de una artillería mas pesada contra dicho objeto. Es el miedo de que los pacíficos ciudadanos de Roma, se vean alarmados de sobremanera sin necesidad…

Maldito asesino con suerte… - susurraban uno que otros caballeros que caían al suelo agotados tras la cuarta ronda de derribar la puerta con un tronco de madera…

Muy buena idea… pero, una vez más nuestro asesino tenia la suerte de su lado, al estar en ese momento solo y únicamente caballeros de rangos demasiados bajos que conllevan a unos cuantos hombres con fuerza recién desarrollando…

General Hyuga por favor – repitió una vez más un caballero – No podemos contra esta puerta… tenemos que usar algo mucho más fuerte…

Eh dicho que no – respondió con una fuerte y severa voz – aquí se hace lo mejor que es para Roma…

El caballero miro cabizbajo en suelo, apretando con fuerza sus puños…

Si señor… - dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de siquiera alejarse de él.

Pero… - dijo de nuevo aquella voz…

El joven caballero paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su general… Se dio la vuelta y miró sus perlados ojos mientras este calmaba un poco a su corcel blanco…

Si esta puerta no es derriba en dos rondas más con el tronco… - dijo con firmeza – tendremos que usar la artillería pesada…

-Sonrió ante la decisión- Si alto general Hyuga, señor… - dijo de forma enérgica mientras le brindaba una reverencia – le comunicaré sus órdenes a las tropas.

Rápidamente el caballero aceleró su andar para comunicar la nueva a la tropa… Mientras que en un lugar muy apartado del centro de la plaza… Una silueta permanecía oculta en las sombras de los edificios superiores… Su rostro no muestra una expresión clara para demostrar su enorme disgusto ante la escena que presenciaba…

Maldición… - susurró preocupado – tengo que darme prisa…

Con mucha agilidad y silencio, corrió por los tejados de los edificios evitando que su sombra se marcara en el suelo de la plaza. Ya cerca del borde de uno de estos, buscó entre su cinturón un gancho de tamaño medio fuertemente unido a una soga realmente larga.

Agitó sobre su cabeza el gancho y la lanzó hacia una de las ventanas del edificio a su derecha, asegurándose de que este estuviera firmemente sujetado a la ventana. Tiró un poco de la soga y con rapidez saltó del tejado para balancearse con agilidad hacia el siguiente tejado sin ser descubierto.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia una de las esquinas del techo de los edificios quedando justamente detrás de las tropas de caballeros que persistían –la gran mayoría- sentados en el suelo mientras que unos pocos aun permanecían de pie tratando de romper la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza con desaprobación ante la escena…

Demonios Uchiha… - dijo algo irritado - ¿No puedo dejarte solo un momento? – agregó mientras rebuscaba en su armamento... menos mal que tiene suerte que yo este aquí… ese Imbecil…

Negó de nuevo su cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la ventana…Tomó de nuevo su gancho y repito la misma acción con el siguiente edificio. Si, había identificado bien… quien era el General que estaba allí abajo… no tenia tiempo que perder… ya que de lo contrario… Sasuke moriría si se encontraba contra ese sujeto… después de todo… siempre ha existido un dicho entre los asesinos...

"…Si tratas de enfrentarte al Diablo…podrías quedar atrapado en el infierno…"

General este es la última ronda – bramó un caballero que se dispuso a sujetar el gran tronco…

Vale… ¡Con fuerza! – Ordeno iniciando con la estrategia – ese asesino aun permanece escondido en la torre… y no descansaré, hasta manchar mi espada con su sangre… - pensó con malicia el General…

El Primer Caballero real… Y cuarto General de estrategia militares… Neji Hyuga… conocido en el cuartel general como… "El demonio de plata"…


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Capitulo: Sin elección… cuarta parte…**

Mmm, ya se dieron cuenta… - susurro asomándose un poco por la ventana – ¿"_Sonrisa infamen_" habrá hecho su parte? – se cuestionó a si mismo mientras desarmaba su arco "portátil".

Termino de guardar los elementos de su arco, sujetándolos nuevamente en sus posiciones originales. Si bien, todo hasta ahora había salido de acuerdo al plan. Lo único que podría evitar que todo saliera acorde a sus objetivos… es que "aquello", no estuviera en el escondite establecido por sus superiores.

Dicha misión que "_Sonrisa infamen_", debió cumplir por lo menos un par de horas antes, de la partida del Uchiha del cuartel de operaciones.

De lo contrario, el Uchiha y él… estarían a punto de enfrentar, un destino tal vez peor, que la mismísima muerte en manos del "Demonio de Plata"… Sonrió, antes sus pensamientos… Claro que no iban a fallar, jamás han fallado una misión desde hace 5 años atrás.

Giro sobre sus pies con tranquilidad, dándole la espalda a la ventana para caminar hacia unos pocos escombros del lugar. Con pasos firmes llego hasta ellos, encorvó un poco su cuerpo para levantar unos cuantos tablones, que debieron de haberse caído del techo –supuso-, tomo un par de ellos y camino hasta la entrada de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y colocó los tablones en los soportes que estaban a cada lado de la puerta. Sellando la puerta con seguridad, o por lo menos para darle tiempo para escapar… Con rapidez se dirigió a la ventana, percatándose de que los diez caballeros del Hyuga entraban por la puerta, sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba de la ventana…

"Algo" le decía, que sus planes… no resultarán con el General lo espera…

Buscó con su clara mirada, una especie de bolsa o paquete en alguno de los escombros. Más en ninguno de estos puedo ver nada; siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada en la zona derecha.

Divisando en una de las paredes, una especie de flecha pintada en la esquina. Agudizó su oído al escuchar los pasos metálicos de los caballeros, impactando sin delicadeza alguna contra el suelo de madera del campanario.

-Bufó molesto- ¿Es que acaso no conocen la derrota? – Cuestiono alzando una ceja – será mejor que me vaya de aquí – susurro para si mismo.

Se encamino a la flecha pintada. Sintiendo y escuchando el chillido molesto de la madera bajo sus pies. Dio un último paso ante la imagen pintada, percatándose del "extraño" sonido de la madera bajo su pie derecho. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente para posar su mano izquierda – que por cierto tenía una especie de guante de cuero animal marrón oscuro, pero sin los dedos- en el tablón del suelo.

Al encontrarlo, convirtió su mano izquierda en un puño y de un ágil y rápido movimiento, rompió el tablón en tres partes.

Revelando un gran mecanismo de madera en su interior, –imagínense una ballesta, con la diferencia que en vez de tener un gatillo, tiene un seguro en la parte de la cuerda que lanza la flecha- equipada con una gran flecha y una cuerda del mismo largo a la distancia del campanario hasta la Torre del Reloj.

Definitivamente, "_Sonrisa infame_" había cumplido su parte de la misión, después de todo, ese era el método que anteriormente, se utilizaría para que el Uchiha escapara.

Tomo el arma con sus manos – con algo de dificultada cabe agregar-, apoyándola en el marco de la ventana. Apuntó el arma hacia abajo, apuntando en la parte superior del marco de la ventana de la Torre.

Posó su dedo en el seguro de disparo del arma, ejerció un poco de presión… cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó contra la puerta, desconcentrándolo momentáneamente.

¡Estas arrestado! – Exclamaban los caballeros por fuera de la puerta - ¡Entrégate a la justicia!

Pues es mí deber decirles que tardaron demasiado – dijo en tono burlón antes de quitar el seguro del arma.

La enorme flecha salió disparada en dirección a la Torre del Reloj, impactando contra esa, ocasionando un fuerte temblor seguido de un ruido casi ensordecedor, azotó contra la Torre, al impactar la gran flecha de dos metros y 6cm de ancho contra la pared.

¿Qué demonios hiciste? – exclamó un joven caballero.

El joven encapuchado subió el marco al marco de la ventana, asegurando el arma a lo largo en el marco para poder deslizarse con seguridad hacia su objetivo. Dirigió sus manos hacia el broche de su cinturón, abriendo este para sacarlo de su cadera y colocarlo por encima de la cuerda, mientras la volvía a abrochar teniendo así, una especie de gancho deslizador "improvisado".

Se posicionó dispuesto a lanzarse, cuando escuchó la puerta de madera romperse con gran fuerza. Diablos, había olvidado por un momento de los caballeros. Rápidamente los caballeros entraron a la habitación, rodeando al joven asesino "sin" escapatoria.

Ríndete en el nombre del Papa y del General Hyuga – exclamó con superioridad el joven caballero – no tienes escapatoria.

Asordo a las palabras o mejor dicho ignorando por completo aquellas palabras, giró su rostro por encima de su hombro derecho… Revelando a su vez una sonrisa burlona; mientras que la luna se encargaba de hacer destellar con cierto brillo malicioso sus ojos claros.

Aún con su sonrisa, hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano derecha antes de sujetar con fuerza su mano izquierda – ya posicionada y presa en el cinturón- el "gancho", para lanzarse antes la sorpresiva mirada de los caballeros.

Mierda – exclamo el joven caballero.

Su pies se movieron con rapidez hasta llegar a la ventana, aun no podía creer lo que veía… pero que demonios, su vista se poso en el extraño artefacto que había colocado el individuo antes de lanzarse por la ventana. Examinó con cuidado el arma, notando una larga y gruesa cuerda sobre salir de esta.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia donde terminaba la cuerda… La Torre del Reloj… golpeó con fuerza el marco con furia, al darse cuenta con mayor rabia y sorpresa de ver al "asesino" escapando ante sus ojos…

Ciertamente, el sentir la fría brisa rápida arremeter contra su rostro, se sentía muy bien, después de todo, no había podido lograr tranquilizarse del todo en tan solo pensar en la manera para efectuar su plan, y rescatar a su compañero de misiones.

Las fuertes ráfagas del viento azotaban contra su capucha, amenazando con revelar su identidad. Suspiró un tanto fastidiado cuando este notó que la llegada a la Torre tardaría un poco. Miró por debajo de sus pies, notando con curiosidad su posición, exactamente por el comienzo de la zona central de la plaza, su sonrisa se engancho aun más… al notar a la persona bajo sus pies…

Claro que él mismo entiende el motivo del enojo del capitán, después de todo, el también estaría cabreado si un "estorbo"… interfiriere en su misión… ¿No lo creen?...

_ Primero que nada – comenzó a explicarnos el pelicastaño – tienen que estar totalmente erguidos y concentrados en su objetivo – dijo mirando una diana que momento antes… habíamos colocado._

_ Vale – respondimos al unísono, en realidad respondimos algo fastidiados, ya que solo habíamos estado escuchando la teoría y no la practica en si… algo que comenzaba a molestarnos al Sabaku y a mí._

_ Bien, ahora lo siguiente es preparar el arco para que este tenga mayor alcance – nos dijo estirando la banda elástica del arco – mientras más jalen hacia ustedes, mayor será la velocidad y con ella la distancia._

_Bostecé ocultando mis boca con mi mano derecha, me recosté en las raíces del árbol que estaba justo detrás de nosotros, posé mis ante brazos bajo mi cabeza para estar más cómodo._

_Que molesto es escuchar tanta teoría, últimamente Kankuro se ha empeñado a enseñarnos únicamente la teoría, cuando en clases anteriores nos había enseñando la teoría junto con la práctica… pero claro, siempre existe una excepción en la vida…_

_Y por supuesto que eso también incluye las tan preciadas clases de tiro a la Diana con Kankuro y de las extrañas y obligatorias clases de plantas medicinales de Temari. Si, todas estas clases las agradezco en verdad… Porque… después de todo…_

_¿Quién iba a pensar… que yo seria un asesino?_

_ Kankuro… ¿Cuándo se supone que haremos uso de nuestras habilidades? – cuestionó Gaara cruzándose de brazos._

_Si, yo también estoy harto de tanta teoría…Ha decir verdad hacia ya varios años desde que no toco un arco y una flecha, y a decir verdad… un poco de practica, así sea soñando o no. Me seria muy útil para recordar su uso._

_ Sabaku y yo, nos sentimos plenamente preparados para demostrar nuestras habilidades – agregué luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio – después de todo, esas teorías ya la sabemos…_

_Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo al verlo sonreír de forma burlona… definitivamente algo nos decía que no tendríamos suerte… por lo menos hoy…_

_ -rió levemente- Practicaran cuando posean una suma significante de paciencia… - Demonios… siempre nos evade con esas…_

_El Sabaku menor y yo nos miramos fastidiados… Es que ¿Acaso nunca piensa enseñarnos a usar estas cosas? Molestos y derrotados, nos cruzamos de brazos; mirando al hermano mayor del pelirrojo con fastidio…_

_ Continua… - susurre molesto. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Definitivamente este día… será uno de los más largos de la historia…_

_ No puedo creer que en todo el día no hayamos practicado – dije indignado, metí mi brazo dentro del arco para luego posarlo en mi hombro derecho._

_ ¿Y me lo dices a mí? – Dijo de forma irónica tomando el arco igual que yo – suspiró levemente- Kankuro y Temari últimamente están demasiado extraños…_

_ Mmm… ahora que lo dices – dije meditando… en verdad que este día me suena familiar – Itachi… estuvo extraño también… estaba agotado… demás agotado…_

_Subí mi negrusca mirada hacia el cielo, soltando un fuerte suspiro de cansancio al ver la luna brillando en el cielo, aun no había estrellas en el cielo. Ni siquiera unas pocas nubes se "indignaron" a aparecer… Una extraña sensación recorre cada rincón de mi anatomía, dándome ese cierto presentimiento de que algo pasaría._

_Agité mi cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. Debo de estar muy cansado… físicamente como mental… después de todo, el agotamiento que siento abarca toda y cada una de aquellas ramas._

_Sorpresivamente, Kankuro tuvo que suspender nuestras lecciones de arco y flecha por un -extraño- mensaje que le susurro Temari unos pocos minutos después de la tercera introducción sobre los diferentes tipos de arcos y flechas. En fin, un alivio para el pelirrojo y yo. Que aprovechamos en practicar sin la mirada desaprobatoria que nos dirigía el pelicastaño._

_ Oye… ¿al final te quedaras o no? – pregunto Gaara girando su rostro para verme, él estaba a mi lado._

_ Quisiera… pero conociendo a Fugaku le montará una escena a mi madre – dije cansado – tengo que ayudarla._

_ -rió con burla- tremenda vida la tuya ¿eh? – dijo._

_ -lo miré serio- Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero tener una vida como la tuya – dije mirando con desgana la enorme colina que tenemos que subir para llegar al pueblo._

_ Si claro… - dijo de forma irónica – porque es de lo "lindo" trabajar intensamente todos los días para que te paguen con tan poco que apenas alcanza para comer – dijo cruzándose de brazos – si una vida "envidiable"… - agrego ante de reír levemente._

_ Sabes que no me refiero a eso – dije un tanto molesto con su burla._

_Suspiro cansado._

_ Te picas rápido, Uchiha – dijo de forma seria – se muy bien de que hablas…_

_Ignoré su comentario, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos con el Sabaku, si… puede que en la mayoría del tiempo el sea serio, e incluso puede llegar hacerlo mas que yo… ¡pero Demonios!... Cuando se burlaba y pone su expresión burlona es difícil sacarlo de aquella burbuja…_

_Miré hacia el frente notando que ya casi llegamos a la cima de la colina, pronto reviviré una "pequeña" discusión con el viejo amargado antes de cenar, me enojaré, el me insultara –como siempre- y me iré a hecho un lió a mi habitación… sin cenar… para luego casi en la media noche bajar a la cocina para comer algo, porque en todo el maldito día, no he podido comer a causa de ese demonio…_

_ -suspiré cansado por mi panorama familiar- a veces no se como es que aguanto tanto – dije cerrando mis ojos sin dejar de caminar._

_ Oye Uchiha de que estas… - giré mi rostro extrañado mirando hacia atrás… Algo que deje a Gaara sin habla… nunca es algo bueno… por lo menos en nuestro caso… no._

_Y maldición… su expresión hizo que mi garganta se secará de golpe, mis manos se hicieron puños de la creciente ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse en mi cuerpo…y es que… todo su rostro… mostraba horror…_

_Lentamente, giré mi rostro temiendo lo peor. De un reflejo cobarde, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza antes de que siquiera comenzar a girar… Cuando mi rostro estuvo totalmente posicionado frente a la ciudad…_

_Comencé a abrir mis ojos… pero al abrirlos por completo… mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse con rapidez, mientras que mi respiración se agitaba. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente… no otra vez… DEMONIOS… no puedo ser esto posible…_

_El fuerte brillo naranja, amarillo y rojizo del fuego detallaba con fervor… sabiendo de ha cuentas de que se trataba de mi casa… Podía verse a los ciudadanos correr por la calles tratando de auxiliar –inútilmente- a mi familia –que aun estaba adentro- a apagar el fuego… Solté un quejido frustrado._

_Giré sobre mis talones para mirar al pelirrojo que estaba a mi espalda… Sorprendiéndome de sobremanera al ver su apariencia… ya no era el Gaara de 13años de hace un momento…_

_No puede ser… ¡No puede estar pasando!_

_Coloqué ambas manos frente a mi rostro… Maldición no es posible… mis manos son mucho más pequeñas de lo que eran hace unos momentos… pasee mis ojos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no puede ser…_

_Incluso mis ropas han cambiado… llevó puesto mi uniforme escolar… unos pantalones negros, mocasines del mismo color, una camiseta manga larga y una chaleco del mismo color del pantalón… Joder… si estoy vestido así… quiere decir… que este día… en este sueño… Itachi va…_

_ ¡Joder! – exclamé de impotencia._

_Pero… demonios… ¿Cómo es esto posible? Se supone que si tenia la paciencia de un niño de 13… y si Fugaku estaba aun atormentando mi vida… ¿Ah?... ahora que recuerdo… Ese viejo decrepito no estuvo con nosotros cuando tenia 13… el ya no estaba atormentándome para esa época…_

_¡Demonios..! Eso quiere decir… que solo fue una maldita ilusión o distorsión por la pesadilla… Fugaku ya había desaparecido de mi vida antes de que yo siquiera cumpliera los 9 años… maldición con esta pesadilla… Ahora lo recuerdo, en todo este sueño en verdad me había pasado… si, pero cuando yo tenia 8 años de edad…_

_Por eso es que Kankuro solo nos enseñaba la teoría... ¡Tenia que haberme dado cuenta!... Nos enseñaba la teoría ¡Porque solo éramos unos niños! no podíamos usar el arco y flecha aun… Y claro… este es el día en que mi cuerpo sufriría grandes cicatrices… es por ello, que no encontré ninguna marca en mi cuerpo esta mañana._

_Agite mi cabeza enfadado… esta bien, esta pesadilla quiere que vaya "allá"… pues bien… acabemos con esto de una buena vez… Dejé caer el gran arco de mi hombro, cabizbajo, con mi flequillo ocultando una pequeña porción de mi rostro…_

_Empecé a correr de improvisto… sabiendo desde antes el modo en que reaccionaria el Sabaku…_

_ ¡Sasuke! – lo escuché nombrarme… pero, de nada serviría que detuviera… de lo contrario esta pesadilla… nunca terminaría…_

_De una forma rápida, ya me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de mi hogar… Ignoraba la forma en como había llegado, pero como todo digno sueño o pesadilla… nunca puedo recordar con claridad lo que sucede antes de la acción que realizo a continuación… _

_El pasillo se hacia cada vez mas largo a mi vista, cada vez sentía que la habitación se alejaba cada vez más de mi… Estaba desesperado, ¡Quiero llegar de una vez!... Los fuertes gritos agonizantes de mi madre me torturan a cada paso._

_Haciendo casi insoportable el recorrido por el pasillo, desesperado y sintiendo impotente, cierro mis ojos con fuerza corriendo lo más rápido que puedo… Para luego de eso, sentir como si me desvaneciera y ver todo negro de repente…_

_Siento como mi cabeza da vueltas, y mis parpados me pesan con demasía… Abro mis ojos desconcertado con el panorama a mi alrededor… me encontraba en el salón que años mas tarde seria mi guarida oculta en la casa. Giré mi rostro a mi izquierda, quedando sorprendido ante la escena que veía…_

_Hay estaba mi madre… tendida en el suelo, estaba inconciente, toda moreteada… y con su vestido favorito de seda azul… estaba desgarrado… maldición, solté un quejido de dolor… había llegado tarde para protegerla…_

_Quise levantarme… y para mi desagradable sorpresa, sentí una leve comezón en mis muñecas, no subí la mirada en estas… ya sabia de antemano que estaba atado con sogas en las patas del aparato calefactor… Luego de eso… escucho una risa ronca llenar la habitación._

_Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de zafarme de las sogas, aun sabiendo que esto era inútil… mi ceño esta fruncido, mirando con rabia creciente a la silueta del causante de mis problemas…_

_Parado junto a mí, con una espada desenvaina en su mano derecha… mirándome con una sonrisa maligna que apenas pude distinguir por la oscuridad que dominaba aquel momento. Lo miré con odio, se que espera que yo y suplique… como cuando era niño… pero no… ya soy un hombre… ¡y jamás dejaré a mi orgullo de lado mientras viva!_

_ Grrr – gruñí sin poder evitarlo, al sentir como se me fue incrustando con gran brusquedad la espada en mi abdomen… - maldito… hijo de… ¡Grrr! – gruñí nuevamente al sentir como recorría la espada, aun clavada._

_ Niño insolente… - escuché su grave voz… - nunca aprendiste a ser mas educado… - dijo de forma burlona mientras removía la espada con brusquedad._

_Comenzaba a ver borroso… mi sangre comenzaba a abandonar a mi cuerpo, ya que siento como es pequeño charco de sangre del principio… se expandía poco a poco a lo largo y a lo ancho de mi cuerpo…_

_ Es una lastima que nunca te quisiese – dijo haciéndose la victima – pero… simplemente eres una piedra en mi zapato… siempre lo fuiste desde que naciste…_

_Apreté mis puños, al igual que trataban de soportar el dolor tensando mis brazos…_

_ No sabes como me alegra haber nacido… - dije captando su atención._

_Pude distinguir que me miraba con incredulidad…_

_ Porque así… ¡Podré matarte! – exclame furioso, iba a seguir insultándole, pero el muy cobarde solo se rió de mi y pisoteo con fuerza mi herida – Grr…_

_El dolor que siento en mi abdomen es insoportable… pero, no puedo permitirme llorar o quejarme de dolor frente a él… frente a ser que una vez llamé… _**padre…** _Un ser que hace daño a su familia… Jamás puede ser llamado un verdadero padre…_

_Si… el hombre que destrozó la vida y la dignidad de mi madre… que casi me arrebata mi vida… fue el hombre que me hizo con tanto "amor" junto con mi madre… el hombre con el que comparto un vinculo sanguíneo… ese maldito ser… es Fugaku Uchiha…_

_ ¿Listo para morir? – Dijo sonriéndome de forma cínica – enano… - agregó elevando la espada para volver a clavarla en mi cuerpo…_

_Gruñí de nuevo de dolor al sentir mi brazo izquierdo atravesado por la espada… Escuché su cínica risa maligna… Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse cada vez más, pronto cerré mis ojos sin poder evitarlo… no podía seguir despierto por mas tiempo… fui inútil de nuevo…_

_ ¡Sasuke! – Escuché la voz preocupada de Itachi – ¡yo te protegeré! – escuché seguido de la maldita risa maligna de Fugaku ante de caer inconciente… por culpa de la perdida de sangre…_

**¡Despierta Sasuke…!**

_**¿Padre?...no me pidas imposibles… no puedo hacerlo… me siento muy débil, no puedo respirar con regularidad… he perdido mucha sangre, siento todo mi cuerpo tan pesado… no creo poder despertar…**_

**No te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡Despierta Sasuke Uchiha!**

_**¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? De cualquier forma voy a morir… si despierto, me voy a encontrar con aquellos caballeros que esperan ansiosos mi despertar para torturarme… Y si puedo morir soñando, no me quejaría… **_**No seas patético**… _vete y déjame en paz…_

_Ya te he explicado que no puedo… siento mi cuerpo muy pesado… No voy a repetir todo lo que te he dicho, si muero… puede que mi madre e Itachi vivan tranquilamente sin mi… _**Cobarde egoísta… ¿Sabes lo tonto que suenas? **_ya te dije que no me importa…_

_Tienes que entender que si muero… no habrá motivo para que me busquen mis "amigos" preguntando por mi ausencia… o de policía que me buscan tras las pistas de un posible "testigo"… Dime que no entiendes… porque a mi punto de vista eso no es ser cobarde… ni tampoco egoísta… _**Son solo excusas**…_ Demonios… ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de la idea de que yo muera? _**Todo...además…**

**¿Qué pasó con el sacrificio de Itachi? **_Itachi… no hables de Itachi, yo… yo no tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi… ¿Crees que no lo recuerdo?... ¿Tan hueco me crees?... ¿Crees que no me importa el sacrificio que hizo Itachi por mi?... Si tú respuesta es afirmativa._

_Déjame decirte que estas gravemente equivocado… porque… sino hubiera sido por mi hermano… yo… yo simplemente no estuviera vivo… solté un leve quejido de dolor, a causa de una repentina puntada en mi pecho._

**Te haz dado cuenta… ¿verdad? **_… Si… y a decir verdad, creo que eres un maldito tramposo… Si… ya entendí… Seria una falta de respeto abandonar mi vida ¿verdad?... después de todo… Itachi pensó que mi vida, valía mucho más que sus sueños… ¿cierto? _**Me alegro que entendieras**…

_Por algo soy tu "hijo" ¿no?... Sonreí por unos minutos… ¿Padre?... _**Si, ya lo se... Me encargaré de ayudarte… por esta vez.** _Gracias… y, trata de insistir…. tengo el sueño pesado…_

**Vale… ¡Sasuke, despierta!**

"**¡Sasuke… Despierta de una maldita vez!"**

Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad, incorporándose de forma violenta de su posición, tomando de forma mecanizada el mango de su espada… Frunció su ceño mirando a su alrededor… Sintiendo un calor sofocante en la atmósfera, respiró con fuerza sorprendiéndose del estado del lugar, respirando una pequeña cantidad de humo hacia sus pulmones.

Pero… que… ¿Qué demonios? – dijo con asombro mirando la habitación en penumbras.

Envainó con rapidez su espada, tapando su boca y su nariz con la manga de la camisa, evitando así seguir respirando el nocivo humo. Miró por encima de su cabeza, una espesa nube de humo negra llenar la habitación.

Por nada del mundo se levantaría para respirar aquel humo. Rebuscó entre sus ropas un pequeño pañuelo en los bolsillos oculto de su capa, lo tomó con fuerza para luego tapar la mitad inferior de su rostro con ella.

Esto me servirá por ahora… - pensó finalizando el nudo.

Debía salir rápido de ese lugar, no hay tiempo para preguntarse el porque, de este estado tan critico de la Torre. Pero de algo había que estar seguro, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar de los caballeros. Ya que, si mal no recuerda; lo estaban persiguiendo.

Un fuerte ruido alertó sus sentidos, giró su rostro con rapidez. Empuñando su espada nuevamente, ese ruido provenía de la ventana que daba frente a toda la plaza. Miró con dificultad en dirección a la ventana, notando con curiosidad, un par de piernas vestidas con seda negra… y con ellas unas botas de cacería del mismo color de la seda.

Aun permaneciendo por debajo del nivel del humo, se acerco en dirección al sujeto en cuestión… Guardando una calma total y sin hacer el menor ruido que sus pies le permitían.

En un rápido movimiento, desenvaino su espada con claras intensiones de herir al "intruso". Sin esperarse los rápidos y mecanizados de los movimientos de este, para bloquear con su espada, el ataque agresor del Uchiha.

Sus orbes onix destellaban contra la luz de la luna, mientras que suaves rayos de luna se reflejaban en el filo de la espada y mango de los dos adversarios. Suaves quejidos metálicos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Ya que, ninguno hacia el primer paso para atacar. El Uchiha ejercía más presión contra su adversario, apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada. Sus nudillos podían pasar a ser comparados con la blanca luna de esa noche, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados por culpa del humo del incendio.

Sasuke, soy yo – escuchó decir de su adversario…

Su ceño fruncido, había desaparecido de su rostro, para pasar a una expresión de sorpresa… ¿Acaso ese no era…? no, ¿En que estaba pensando? agitó su cabeza volviendo con su expresión fría e inexpresiva.

Claro que el no podía ser él… Se supones que él no llegaría hasta las 12 de la noche… ¿cierto?... y por lo que sabia… la campana del reloj, que anunciaba con ganas la media noche, aun no sonaba… Pero… si en verdad este fuera un impostor… ¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre?

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – cuestionó el Uchiha con desconfianza.

El adversario suspiro cansado, rodando los ojos ante la absurda pregunta, aunque claro ese detalle no lo pudo notar con claridad el Uchiha. Era obvio que el Uchiha no se esperaba este "paisaje" tan "hermoso" de la Torre… pero vamos, ¿Olvidar que Él era que lo ayudaría a escapar en primer lugar? Imperdonable.

¿Quién crees que te venia a rescatar? – respondió el joven un tanto burlón – eh, Idiota…

La presión comenzaba a disminuir, pronto el joven encapuchado ya no tuvo la necesidad de empujar con su espada la del Uchiha, al escuchar la espada de este envainarse nuevamente. Mientras que una sonrisa ladina adornaba el rostro del ojinegro tras guardar su arma.

¿Qué si sabia quien lo ayudaría a escapar? Claro que sabia, ¿Como iba a olvidar a su mejor amigo? Después de todo… El Uchiha nunca aceptaría a trabajar con otra persona que no sea…

Baka Sabaku – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar su mano izquierda para saludarlo –como cuando eran niños- Te tardaste – lo reprochó.

Escuchó una leve risa en la instancia, para luego sentir su saludo correspondido.

Esos caballeros me causaron varios problemas – dijo serio, más su tono de voz cambio a uno burlón tras recordar lo sucedido – Pero fue entretenido burlarme del "alto" General Hyuga.

Elevó una de sus negruscas cejas de forma incrédula, el General Neji Hyuga… ¿Estaba tratando de capturarle? Abrió su boca, tratando de articular su pregunta, más esta se vio interrumpida, por un fuerte quiebre del piso en donde se encontraban.

El fuego ya estaba consumiendo la mitad inferior de la Torre, destruyendo por completo las escaleras o cualquier vía de escape para aquellos jóvenes asesinos… Frunció su ceño, ya habría tiempo para preguntarle lo sucedido, por ahora. Lo más importante era culminar su misión.

Porque… después de todo… su superior, no estará muy feliz de que se destruyera tan apreciado sobre –el que Sasuke le robo a Danzou, si no lo recuerdan esta en el capi 2- que el mismísimo Danzou. Se empeño en defender.

¿Tienes algún plan para escapar? – pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al pelirrojo, ambos cerca de la ventana para respirar.

No soy tan descuidado como tú… - dijo como respuesta, haciendo que el ojinegro lo mirará con frialdad – vale, trajiste tu gancho… ¿verdad? – dijo serio.

Si – afirmo el Uchiha buscando entre sus ropas dicho objeto.

Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa – susurro mirando todas la esquinas de la habitación, posando su vista de forma casi inmediata en la ventana trasera de la instancia – vamos…

Con pasos acelerados, permaneciendo encorvados, se acercaron con rapidez hacia la segunda ventana principal de la torre, a su alrededor, se podía escuchar con gran fuerza el ruido y el olor de madera quemándose, mientras que pequeños "copas" de cenizas caían a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo tuvo que recurrir a las mangas de su camisa para tapar su boca y su nariz, para no respirar aquel humo nocivo, mientras que el Uchiha solo se limitaba a entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista hacia la ventana.

Ninguna de sus manos se atrevían a colocarla en el suelo de la habitación, aunque ciertamente se sintieron tentados a hacerlo para asegurar que la madera fuera firme… pero si bien recordaban sus lecciones de asesino… nunca debe tocar nada, de un lugar que se este incendiando.

Una vez sus pies chocaron con la pared de la ventana, el joven pelirrojo se posiciono erguido sobre el marco de dicho objeto, tomando con su mano izquierda una de las esquinas del marco para sostener su peso.

Si bien, lo único que veía lo suficientemente cerca y resistente para soportar el cuerpo de ambos, era de una pequeña chimenea de la azotea de una edificio. Hizo un ademán con su mano, para que el menor de los Uchiha se acerque a la ventana.

Y con una simple señal que le dirigió el poseedor de los ojos aguamarina, miró el objetivo. El Sabaku tomo con fuerza la empuñadura de su "gancho" para hacerlo seguir sobre su cabeza. Apuntó con facilidad su objetivo, soltando el gancho que se incrustó con fuerza en la chimenea.

Tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura del arma, y se lanzó sin vacilar, sintiendo nuevamente la velocidad y el frió aire impactar contra su rostro, mientras que sus ropas parecían capaz de desprenderse de su cuerpo al igual que si capa. Para luego de unos pocos segundos, aterrizar con fuerza en el techo del edificio.

Era el turno del Uchiha, se posicionó en el marco de la ventana, apoyando su pie izquierdo en el marco, mientras que con su mano derecha se encargaba de hacer girar el gancho sobre su cabeza. El ruido de la madera quemarse, seguido de un extraño y desagradable olor de resina de árbol… sin contar con el insoportable calor por el metal que comenzaba a calentarse… empezaba a inundar la habitación.

Lanzó de forma enérgica el gancho, el cual, se engancho de forma inmediata a la misma chimenea que el pelirrojo. Jaló de esta asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta, y se lanzó de la ventana justo antes, de que se comenzara a desquebrajar el suelo de la Torre.

Mientras su cuerpo permanecía suspendido en el aire, pudo escuchar los leves ruidos mecánicos de la Torre accionándose, dando paso al estridente y pausa sonar de la campana… marcando las 12 de la noche en punto.

Sonrió con sorna al aterrizar en el techo, al parecer… el plan si había salido como se esperaba… por lo menos, en la hora del apoyo de escape y del asesinato.

Lentamente sus manos se elevaron por su cuerpo, posándose suavemente sobre su capucha, la cual la volvió a elevar, ocultando su rostro. Miró de desolado al pelirrojo, quien hacia lo mismo que él.

El joven de ojos claros asintió con su cabeza, para luego correr hacia el siguiente tejado, junto al pelinegro a la par… Saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad sorprendente.

Sus piernas marcaban un paso acelerado… Inmutándose de siquiera sentir un rastro de fatiga en sus cuerpos, mientras que ocultaban sus brazos por debajo de la capa y empinaban sus cuerpo hacia al frente para correr con mayor velocidad.

Sus ojos divisaron el final de los edificios, tomando en claro que pronto se acabaría el camino libre hacia su libertad. Solo le faltaban unos tres metros antes de llegar al borde del edificio final, cuando estos saltaron con sus brazos extendidos, apoyándose con sus manos con firmeza de los bordes de los muros, que protegían a Roma en la antigüedad, de sus enemigos.

Haciendo fuerza con sus manos y piernas. Subieron sus cuerpos hasta la superficie del muro, apoyando su pecho en el duro concreto para luego pasar sus caderas, y seguido de estas sus largas piernas. Quedando sentados en el suelo, tratando de descansar un poco sus cansados cuerpos.

La fría brisa de la noche mecía con cuidado de sus largas capas, mientras que sus respiraciones se podían observar con un pequeño humo blanco transparente frente sus narices… y claro que no era para menos… se acercaba el invierno, y la altura en la que estaban, que a pesar de no ser tan alta, tenia una considerable altura como para que se concentrará un poco mas de frió de lo normal.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en incorporarse de su esfuerzo, parándose cerca de la orilla del muro, mirando hacia abajo. Por su mirada se atravesaban un espeso bosque, muy parecido a la de su infancia, seguido de un pequeño poblado que se encontraba un poco apartado de Roma. Un pequeño riachuelo adornaba el medio del bosque y en la orilla de ese riachuelo… el pelirrojo pudo visualizar, cierta silueta muy peculiar… haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Tras lograr estar estable en la firme superficie del muro, el Uchiha dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en que su amigo miraba… Logrando que la misma sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia el borde del muro, su negrusca mirada se dirigió aun más abajo del terreno rocoso en donde estaban dos grandes caballos esperándolos… posando su mirada en el gran lago que rodeaba a la ciudad, sonrió con sorno antes de lanzarse y caer de forma olímpica en el gran lago.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo la oscura y fría agua del lago, definitivamente tenia que pensar seriamente a pensar de una forma un poco mas… Anticipada antes de actuar… pero demonios… saber que tu vía de escape estaba tan cerca, no ayudaba del todo a que pensar en frió… tomando en cuenta que repetir un vivencia traumática dos veces… no te deja pensar bien las cosas por día.

Pronto, sintió como la brisa de la noche soplaba contra su rostro, recién salido del agua. Para luego de unos pocos segundo volver a sentir de forma imprevista una pequeña ola de agua sobre su rostro, tras el zambullido del aguamarina.

Olvidando ese último detalle, ambos jóvenes nadaron hasta la orillas del rió, dando fuerte brazadas en el agua. Una vez llegaron a la orillas, sintieron un fuerte pesa en sus cuerpos por la ropa mojada, sin contar con la fuerte carga de llevar armas encima de ellos.

Tímidamente, los caballos se acercaron hacia ellos de forma lenta y cuidadosa. A lo que los jóvenes los tranquilizaron con leves caricias en sus hocicos antes asegurarse que las sillas. Que estos caballos poseían, estuvieran bien colocadas…

¿Listo? – cuestiono el pelirrojo montado en el caballos de color marrón oscuro.

Listo – dijo el pelinegro en el caballo negro, antes de dar marcha con la cabalgada.

Escapar junto al pelinegro… **HECHO**


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Capitulo: Sin elección… cuarta parte…**

Mmm, ya se dieron cuenta… - susurro asomándose un poco por la ventana – ¿"_Sonrisa infamen_" habrá hecho su parte? – se cuestionó a si mismo mientras desarmaba su arco "portátil".

Termino de guardar los elementos de su arco, sujetándolos nuevamente en sus posiciones originales. Si bien, todo hasta ahora había salido de acuerdo al plan. Lo único que podría evitar que todo saliera acorde a sus objetivos… es que "aquello", no estuviera en el escondite establecido por sus superiores.

Dicha misión que "_Sonrisa infamen_", debió cumplir por lo menos un par de horas antes, de la partida del Uchiha del cuartel de operaciones.

De lo contrario, el Uchiha y él… estarían a punto de enfrentar, un destino tal vez peor, que la mismísima muerte en manos del "Demonio de Plata"… Sonrió, antes sus pensamientos… Claro que no iban a fallar, jamás han fallado una misión desde hace 5 años atrás.

Giro sobre sus pies con tranquilidad, dándole la espalda a la ventana para caminar hacia unos pocos escombros del lugar. Con pasos firmes llego hasta ellos, encorvó un poco su cuerpo para levantar unos cuantos tablones, que debieron de haberse caído del techo –supuso-, tomo un par de ellos y camino hasta la entrada de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y colocó los tablones en los soportes que estaban a cada lado de la puerta. Sellando la puerta con seguridad, o por lo menos para darle tiempo para escapar… Con rapidez se dirigió a la ventana, percatándose de que los diez caballeros del Hyuga entraban por la puerta, sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba de la ventana…

"Algo" le decía, que sus planes… no resultarán con el General lo espera…

Buscó con su clara mirada, una especie de bolsa o paquete en alguno de los escombros. Más en ninguno de estos puedo ver nada; siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada en la zona derecha.

Divisando en una de las paredes, una especie de flecha pintada en la esquina. Agudizó su oído al escuchar los pasos metálicos de los caballeros, impactando sin delicadeza alguna contra el suelo de madera del campanario.

-Bufó molesto- ¿Es que acaso no conocen la derrota? – Cuestiono alzando una ceja – será mejor que me vaya de aquí – susurro para si mismo.

Se encamino a la flecha pintada. Sintiendo y escuchando el chillido molesto de la madera bajo sus pies. Dio un último paso ante la imagen pintada, percatándose del "extraño" sonido de la madera bajo su pie derecho. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente para posar su mano izquierda – que por cierto tenía una especie de guante de cuero animal marrón oscuro, pero sin los dedos- en el tablón del suelo.

Al encontrarlo, convirtió su mano izquierda en un puño y de un ágil y rápido movimiento, rompió el tablón en tres partes.

Revelando un gran mecanismo de madera en su interior, –imagínense una ballesta, con la diferencia que en vez de tener un gatillo, tiene un seguro en la parte de la cuerda que lanza la flecha- equipada con una gran flecha y una cuerda del mismo largo a la distancia del campanario hasta la Torre del Reloj.

Definitivamente, "_Sonrisa infame_" había cumplido su parte de la misión, después de todo, ese era el método que anteriormente, se utilizaría para que el Uchiha escapara.

Tomo el arma con sus manos – con algo de dificultada cabe agregar-, apoyándola en el marco de la ventana. Apuntó el arma hacia abajo, apuntando en la parte superior del marco de la ventana de la Torre.

Posó su dedo en el seguro de disparo del arma, ejerció un poco de presión… cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó contra la puerta, desconcentrándolo momentáneamente.

¡Estas arrestado! – Exclamaban los caballeros por fuera de la puerta - ¡Entrégate a la justicia!

Pues es mí deber decirles que tardaron demasiado – dijo en tono burlón antes de quitar el seguro del arma.

La enorme flecha salió disparada en dirección a la Torre del Reloj, impactando contra esa, ocasionando un fuerte temblor seguido de un ruido casi ensordecedor, azotó contra la Torre, al impactar la gran flecha de dos metros y 6cm de ancho contra la pared.

¿Qué demonios hiciste? – exclamó un joven caballero.

El joven encapuchado subió el marco al marco de la ventana, asegurando el arma a lo largo en el marco para poder deslizarse con seguridad hacia su objetivo. Dirigió sus manos hacia el broche de su cinturón, abriendo este para sacarlo de su cadera y colocarlo por encima de la cuerda, mientras la volvía a abrochar teniendo así, una especie de gancho deslizador "improvisado".

Se posicionó dispuesto a lanzarse, cuando escuchó la puerta de madera romperse con gran fuerza. Diablos, había olvidado por un momento de los caballeros. Rápidamente los caballeros entraron a la habitación, rodeando al joven asesino "sin" escapatoria.

Ríndete en el nombre del Papa y del General Hyuga – exclamó con superioridad el joven caballero – no tienes escapatoria.

Asordo a las palabras o mejor dicho ignorando por completo aquellas palabras, giró su rostro por encima de su hombro derecho… Revelando a su vez una sonrisa burlona; mientras que la luna se encargaba de hacer destellar con cierto brillo malicioso sus ojos claros.

Aún con su sonrisa, hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano derecha antes de sujetar con fuerza su mano izquierda – ya posicionada y presa en el cinturón- el "gancho", para lanzarse antes la sorpresiva mirada de los caballeros.

Mierda – exclamo el joven caballero.

Su pies se movieron con rapidez hasta llegar a la ventana, aun no podía creer lo que veía… pero que demonios, su vista se poso en el extraño artefacto que había colocado el individuo antes de lanzarse por la ventana. Examinó con cuidado el arma, notando una larga y gruesa cuerda sobre salir de esta.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia donde terminaba la cuerda… La Torre del Reloj… golpeó con fuerza el marco con furia, al darse cuenta con mayor rabia y sorpresa de ver al "asesino" escapando ante sus ojos…

Ciertamente, el sentir la fría brisa rápida arremeter contra su rostro, se sentía muy bien, después de todo, no había podido lograr tranquilizarse del todo en tan solo pensar en la manera para efectuar su plan, y rescatar a su compañero de misiones.

Las fuertes ráfagas del viento azotaban contra su capucha, amenazando con revelar su identidad. Suspiró un tanto fastidiado cuando este notó que la llegada a la Torre tardaría un poco. Miró por debajo de sus pies, notando con curiosidad su posición, exactamente por el comienzo de la zona central de la plaza, su sonrisa se engancho aun más… al notar a la persona bajo sus pies…

Claro que él mismo entiende el motivo del enojo del capitán, después de todo, el también estaría cabreado si un "estorbo"… interfiriere en su misión… ¿No lo creen?...

_ Primero que nada – comenzó a explicarnos el pelicastaño – tienen que estar totalmente erguidos y concentrados en su objetivo – dijo mirando una diana que momento antes… habíamos colocado._

_ Vale – respondimos al unísono, en realidad respondimos algo fastidiados, ya que solo habíamos estado escuchando la teoría y no la practica en si… algo que comenzaba a molestarnos al Sabaku y a mí._

_ Bien, ahora lo siguiente es preparar el arco para que este tenga mayor alcance – nos dijo estirando la banda elástica del arco – mientras más jalen hacia ustedes, mayor será la velocidad y con ella la distancia._

_Bostecé ocultando mis boca con mi mano derecha, me recosté en las raíces del árbol que estaba justo detrás de nosotros, posé mis ante brazos bajo mi cabeza para estar más cómodo._

_Que molesto es escuchar tanta teoría, últimamente Kankuro se ha empeñado a enseñarnos únicamente la teoría, cuando en clases anteriores nos había enseñando la teoría junto con la práctica… pero claro, siempre existe una excepción en la vida…_

_Y por supuesto que eso también incluye las tan preciadas clases de tiro a la Diana con Kankuro y de las extrañas y obligatorias clases de plantas medicinales de Temari. Si, todas estas clases las agradezco en verdad… Porque… después de todo…_

_¿Quién iba a pensar… que yo seria un asesino?_

_ Kankuro… ¿Cuándo se supone que haremos uso de nuestras habilidades? – cuestionó Gaara cruzándose de brazos._

_Si, yo también estoy harto de tanta teoría…Ha decir verdad hacia ya varios años desde que no toco un arco y una flecha, y a decir verdad… un poco de practica, así sea soñando o no. Me seria muy útil para recordar su uso._

_ Sabaku y yo, nos sentimos plenamente preparados para demostrar nuestras habilidades – agregué luego de unos pocos minutos de silencio – después de todo, esas teorías ya la sabemos…_

_Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo al verlo sonreír de forma burlona… definitivamente algo nos decía que no tendríamos suerte… por lo menos hoy…_

_ -rió levemente- Practicaran cuando posean una suma significante de paciencia… - Demonios… siempre nos evade con esas…_

_El Sabaku menor y yo nos miramos fastidiados… Es que ¿Acaso nunca piensa enseñarnos a usar estas cosas? Molestos y derrotados, nos cruzamos de brazos; mirando al hermano mayor del pelirrojo con fastidio…_

_ Continua… - susurre molesto. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Definitivamente este día… será uno de los más largos de la historia…_

_ No puedo creer que en todo el día no hayamos practicado – dije indignado, metí mi brazo dentro del arco para luego posarlo en mi hombro derecho._

_ ¿Y me lo dices a mí? – Dijo de forma irónica tomando el arco igual que yo – suspiró levemente- Kankuro y Temari últimamente están demasiado extraños…_

_ Mmm… ahora que lo dices – dije meditando… en verdad que este día me suena familiar – Itachi… estuvo extraño también… estaba agotado… demás agotado…_

_Subí mi negrusca mirada hacia el cielo, soltando un fuerte suspiro de cansancio al ver la luna brillando en el cielo, aun no había estrellas en el cielo. Ni siquiera unas pocas nubes se "indignaron" a aparecer… Una extraña sensación recorre cada rincón de mi anatomía, dándome ese cierto presentimiento de que algo pasaría._

_Agité mi cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. Debo de estar muy cansado… físicamente como mental… después de todo, el agotamiento que siento abarca toda y cada una de aquellas ramas._

_Sorpresivamente, Kankuro tuvo que suspender nuestras lecciones de arco y flecha por un -extraño- mensaje que le susurro Temari unos pocos minutos después de la tercera introducción sobre los diferentes tipos de arcos y flechas. En fin, un alivio para el pelirrojo y yo. Que aprovechamos en practicar sin la mirada desaprobatoria que nos dirigía el pelicastaño._

_ Oye… ¿al final te quedaras o no? – pregunto Gaara girando su rostro para verme, él estaba a mi lado._

_ Quisiera… pero conociendo a Fugaku le montará una escena a mi madre – dije cansado – tengo que ayudarla._

_ -rió con burla- tremenda vida la tuya ¿eh? – dijo._

_ -lo miré serio- Créeme cuando te digo que prefiero tener una vida como la tuya – dije mirando con desgana la enorme colina que tenemos que subir para llegar al pueblo._

_ Si claro… - dijo de forma irónica – porque es de lo "lindo" trabajar intensamente todos los días para que te paguen con tan poco que apenas alcanza para comer – dijo cruzándose de brazos – si una vida "envidiable"… - agrego ante de reír levemente._

_ Sabes que no me refiero a eso – dije un tanto molesto con su burla._

_Suspiro cansado._

_ Te picas rápido, Uchiha – dijo de forma seria – se muy bien de que hablas…_

_Ignoré su comentario, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos con el Sabaku, si… puede que en la mayoría del tiempo el sea serio, e incluso puede llegar hacerlo mas que yo… ¡pero Demonios!... Cuando se burlaba y pone su expresión burlona es difícil sacarlo de aquella burbuja…_

_Miré hacia el frente notando que ya casi llegamos a la cima de la colina, pronto reviviré una "pequeña" discusión con el viejo amargado antes de cenar, me enojaré, el me insultara –como siempre- y me iré a hecho un lió a mi habitación… sin cenar… para luego casi en la media noche bajar a la cocina para comer algo, porque en todo el maldito día, no he podido comer a causa de ese demonio…_

_ -suspiré cansado por mi panorama familiar- a veces no se como es que aguanto tanto – dije cerrando mis ojos sin dejar de caminar._

_ Oye Uchiha de que estas… - giré mi rostro extrañado mirando hacia atrás… Algo que deje a Gaara sin habla… nunca es algo bueno… por lo menos en nuestro caso… no._

_Y maldición… su expresión hizo que mi garganta se secará de golpe, mis manos se hicieron puños de la creciente ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse en mi cuerpo…y es que… todo su rostro… mostraba horror…_

_Lentamente, giré mi rostro temiendo lo peor. De un reflejo cobarde, mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza antes de que siquiera comenzar a girar… Cuando mi rostro estuvo totalmente posicionado frente a la ciudad…_

_Comencé a abrir mis ojos… pero al abrirlos por completo… mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse con rapidez, mientras que mi respiración se agitaba. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente… no otra vez… DEMONIOS… no puedo ser esto posible…_

_El fuerte brillo naranja, amarillo y rojizo del fuego detallaba con fervor… sabiendo de ha cuentas de que se trataba de mi casa… Podía verse a los ciudadanos correr por la calles tratando de auxiliar –inútilmente- a mi familia –que aun estaba adentro- a apagar el fuego… Solté un quejido frustrado._

_Giré sobre mis talones para mirar al pelirrojo que estaba a mi espalda… Sorprendiéndome de sobremanera al ver su apariencia… ya no era el Gaara de 13años de hace un momento…_

_No puede ser… ¡No puede estar pasando!_

_Coloqué ambas manos frente a mi rostro… Maldición no es posible… mis manos son mucho más pequeñas de lo que eran hace unos momentos… pasee mis ojos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no puede ser…_

_Incluso mis ropas han cambiado… llevó puesto mi uniforme escolar… unos pantalones negros, mocasines del mismo color, una camiseta manga larga y una chaleco del mismo color del pantalón… Joder… si estoy vestido así… quiere decir… que este día… en este sueño… Itachi va…_

_ ¡Joder! – exclamé de impotencia._

_Pero… demonios… ¿Cómo es esto posible? Se supone que si tenia la paciencia de un niño de 13… y si Fugaku estaba aun atormentando mi vida… ¿Ah?... ahora que recuerdo… Ese viejo decrepito no estuvo con nosotros cuando tenia 13… el ya no estaba atormentándome para esa época…_

_¡Demonios..! Eso quiere decir… que solo fue una maldita ilusión o distorsión por la pesadilla… Fugaku ya había desaparecido de mi vida antes de que yo siquiera cumpliera los 9 años… maldición con esta pesadilla… Ahora lo recuerdo, en todo este sueño en verdad me había pasado… si, pero cuando yo tenia 8 años de edad…_

_Por eso es que Kankuro solo nos enseñaba la teoría... ¡Tenia que haberme dado cuenta!... Nos enseñaba la teoría ¡Porque solo éramos unos niños! no podíamos usar el arco y flecha aun… Y claro… este es el día en que mi cuerpo sufriría grandes cicatrices… es por ello, que no encontré ninguna marca en mi cuerpo esta mañana._

_Agite mi cabeza enfadado… esta bien, esta pesadilla quiere que vaya "allá"… pues bien… acabemos con esto de una buena vez… Dejé caer el gran arco de mi hombro, cabizbajo, con mi flequillo ocultando una pequeña porción de mi rostro…_

_Empecé a correr de improvisto… sabiendo desde antes el modo en que reaccionaria el Sabaku…_

_ ¡Sasuke! – lo escuché nombrarme… pero, de nada serviría que detuviera… de lo contrario esta pesadilla… nunca terminaría…_

_De una forma rápida, ya me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de mi hogar… Ignoraba la forma en como había llegado, pero como todo digno sueño o pesadilla… nunca puedo recordar con claridad lo que sucede antes de la acción que realizo a continuación… _

_El pasillo se hacia cada vez mas largo a mi vista, cada vez sentía que la habitación se alejaba cada vez más de mi… Estaba desesperado, ¡Quiero llegar de una vez!... Los fuertes gritos agonizantes de mi madre me torturan a cada paso._

_Haciendo casi insoportable el recorrido por el pasillo, desesperado y sintiendo impotente, cierro mis ojos con fuerza corriendo lo más rápido que puedo… Para luego de eso, sentir como si me desvaneciera y ver todo negro de repente…_

_Siento como mi cabeza da vueltas, y mis parpados me pesan con demasía… Abro mis ojos desconcertado con el panorama a mi alrededor… me encontraba en el salón que años mas tarde seria mi guarida oculta en la casa. Giré mi rostro a mi izquierda, quedando sorprendido ante la escena que veía…_

_Hay estaba mi madre… tendida en el suelo, estaba inconciente, toda moreteada… y con su vestido favorito de seda azul… estaba desgarrado… maldición, solté un quejido de dolor… había llegado tarde para protegerla…_

_Quise levantarme… y para mi desagradable sorpresa, sentí una leve comezón en mis muñecas, no subí la mirada en estas… ya sabia de antemano que estaba atado con sogas en las patas del aparato calefactor… Luego de eso… escucho una risa ronca llenar la habitación._

_Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de zafarme de las sogas, aun sabiendo que esto era inútil… mi ceño esta fruncido, mirando con rabia creciente a la silueta del causante de mis problemas…_

_Parado junto a mí, con una espada desenvaina en su mano derecha… mirándome con una sonrisa maligna que apenas pude distinguir por la oscuridad que dominaba aquel momento. Lo miré con odio, se que espera que yo y suplique… como cuando era niño… pero no… ya soy un hombre… ¡y jamás dejaré a mi orgullo de lado mientras viva!_

_ Grrr – gruñí sin poder evitarlo, al sentir como se me fue incrustando con gran brusquedad la espada en mi abdomen… - maldito… hijo de… ¡Grrr! – gruñí nuevamente al sentir como recorría la espada, aun clavada._

_ Niño insolente… - escuché su grave voz… - nunca aprendiste a ser mas educado… - dijo de forma burlona mientras removía la espada con brusquedad._

_Comenzaba a ver borroso… mi sangre comenzaba a abandonar a mi cuerpo, ya que siento como es pequeño charco de sangre del principio… se expandía poco a poco a lo largo y a lo ancho de mi cuerpo…_

_ Es una lastima que nunca te quisiese – dijo haciéndose la victima – pero… simplemente eres una piedra en mi zapato… siempre lo fuiste desde que naciste…_

_Apreté mis puños, al igual que trataban de soportar el dolor tensando mis brazos…_

_ No sabes como me alegra haber nacido… - dije captando su atención._

_Pude distinguir que me miraba con incredulidad…_

_ Porque así… ¡Podré matarte! – exclame furioso, iba a seguir insultándole, pero el muy cobarde solo se rió de mi y pisoteo con fuerza mi herida – Grr…_

_El dolor que siento en mi abdomen es insoportable… pero, no puedo permitirme llorar o quejarme de dolor frente a él… frente a ser que una vez llamé… _**padre…** _Un ser que hace daño a su familia… Jamás puede ser llamado un verdadero padre…_

_Si… el hombre que destrozó la vida y la dignidad de mi madre… que casi me arrebata mi vida… fue el hombre que me hizo con tanto "amor" junto con mi madre… el hombre con el que comparto un vinculo sanguíneo… ese maldito ser… es Fugaku Uchiha…_

_ ¿Listo para morir? – Dijo sonriéndome de forma cínica – enano… - agregó elevando la espada para volver a clavarla en mi cuerpo…_

_Gruñí de nuevo de dolor al sentir mi brazo izquierdo atravesado por la espada… Escuché su cínica risa maligna… Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse cada vez más, pronto cerré mis ojos sin poder evitarlo… no podía seguir despierto por mas tiempo… fui inútil de nuevo…_

_ ¡Sasuke! – Escuché la voz preocupada de Itachi – ¡yo te protegeré! – escuché seguido de la maldita risa maligna de Fugaku ante de caer inconciente… por culpa de la perdida de sangre…_

**¡Despierta Sasuke…!**

_**¿Padre?...no me pidas imposibles… no puedo hacerlo… me siento muy débil, no puedo respirar con regularidad… he perdido mucha sangre, siento todo mi cuerpo tan pesado… no creo poder despertar…**_

**No te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡Despierta Sasuke Uchiha!**

_**¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? De cualquier forma voy a morir… si despierto, me voy a encontrar con aquellos caballeros que esperan ansiosos mi despertar para torturarme… Y si puedo morir soñando, no me quejaría… **_**No seas patético**… _vete y déjame en paz…_

_Ya te he explicado que no puedo… siento mi cuerpo muy pesado… No voy a repetir todo lo que te he dicho, si muero… puede que mi madre e Itachi vivan tranquilamente sin mi… _**Cobarde egoísta… ¿Sabes lo tonto que suenas? **_ya te dije que no me importa…_

_Tienes que entender que si muero… no habrá motivo para que me busquen mis "amigos" preguntando por mi ausencia… o de policía que me buscan tras las pistas de un posible "testigo"… Dime que no entiendes… porque a mi punto de vista eso no es ser cobarde… ni tampoco egoísta… _**Son solo excusas**…_ Demonios… ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de la idea de que yo muera? _**Todo...además…**

**¿Qué pasó con el sacrificio de Itachi? **_Itachi… no hables de Itachi, yo… yo no tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi… ¿Crees que no lo recuerdo?... ¿Tan hueco me crees?... ¿Crees que no me importa el sacrificio que hizo Itachi por mi?... Si tú respuesta es afirmativa._

_Déjame decirte que estas gravemente equivocado… porque… sino hubiera sido por mi hermano… yo… yo simplemente no estuviera vivo… solté un leve quejido de dolor, a causa de una repentina puntada en mi pecho._

**Te haz dado cuenta… ¿verdad? **_… Si… y a decir verdad, creo que eres un maldito tramposo… Si… ya entendí… Seria una falta de respeto abandonar mi vida ¿verdad?... después de todo… Itachi pensó que mi vida, valía mucho más que sus sueños… ¿cierto? _**Me alegro que entendieras**…

_Por algo soy tu "hijo" ¿no?... Sonreí por unos minutos… ¿Padre?... _**Si, ya lo se... Me encargaré de ayudarte… por esta vez.** _Gracias… y, trata de insistir…. tengo el sueño pesado…_

**Vale… ¡Sasuke, despierta!**

"**¡Sasuke… Despierta de una maldita vez!"**

Sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad, incorporándose de forma violenta de su posición, tomando de forma mecanizada el mango de su espada… Frunció su ceño mirando a su alrededor… Sintiendo un calor sofocante en la atmósfera, respiró con fuerza sorprendiéndose del estado del lugar, respirando una pequeña cantidad de humo hacia sus pulmones.

Pero… que… ¿Qué demonios? – dijo con asombro mirando la habitación en penumbras.

Envainó con rapidez su espada, tapando su boca y su nariz con la manga de la camisa, evitando así seguir respirando el nocivo humo. Miró por encima de su cabeza, una espesa nube de humo negra llenar la habitación.

Por nada del mundo se levantaría para respirar aquel humo. Rebuscó entre sus ropas un pequeño pañuelo en los bolsillos oculto de su capa, lo tomó con fuerza para luego tapar la mitad inferior de su rostro con ella.

Esto me servirá por ahora… - pensó finalizando el nudo.

Debía salir rápido de ese lugar, no hay tiempo para preguntarse el porque, de este estado tan critico de la Torre. Pero de algo había que estar seguro, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar de los caballeros. Ya que, si mal no recuerda; lo estaban persiguiendo.

Un fuerte ruido alertó sus sentidos, giró su rostro con rapidez. Empuñando su espada nuevamente, ese ruido provenía de la ventana que daba frente a toda la plaza. Miró con dificultad en dirección a la ventana, notando con curiosidad, un par de piernas vestidas con seda negra… y con ellas unas botas de cacería del mismo color de la seda.

Aun permaneciendo por debajo del nivel del humo, se acerco en dirección al sujeto en cuestión… Guardando una calma total y sin hacer el menor ruido que sus pies le permitían.

En un rápido movimiento, desenvaino su espada con claras intensiones de herir al "intruso". Sin esperarse los rápidos y mecanizados de los movimientos de este, para bloquear con su espada, el ataque agresor del Uchiha.

Sus orbes onix destellaban contra la luz de la luna, mientras que suaves rayos de luna se reflejaban en el filo de la espada y mango de los dos adversarios. Suaves quejidos metálicos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Ya que, ninguno hacia el primer paso para atacar. El Uchiha ejercía más presión contra su adversario, apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada. Sus nudillos podían pasar a ser comparados con la blanca luna de esa noche, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados por culpa del humo del incendio.

Sasuke, soy yo – escuchó decir de su adversario…

Su ceño fruncido, había desaparecido de su rostro, para pasar a una expresión de sorpresa… ¿Acaso ese no era…? no, ¿En que estaba pensando? agitó su cabeza volviendo con su expresión fría e inexpresiva.

Claro que el no podía ser él… Se supones que él no llegaría hasta las 12 de la noche… ¿cierto?... y por lo que sabia… la campana del reloj, que anunciaba con ganas la media noche, aun no sonaba… Pero… si en verdad este fuera un impostor… ¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre?

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – cuestionó el Uchiha con desconfianza.

El adversario suspiro cansado, rodando los ojos ante la absurda pregunta, aunque claro ese detalle no lo pudo notar con claridad el Uchiha. Era obvio que el Uchiha no se esperaba este "paisaje" tan "hermoso" de la Torre… pero vamos, ¿Olvidar que Él era que lo ayudaría a escapar en primer lugar? Imperdonable.

¿Quién crees que te venia a rescatar? – respondió el joven un tanto burlón – eh, Idiota…

La presión comenzaba a disminuir, pronto el joven encapuchado ya no tuvo la necesidad de empujar con su espada la del Uchiha, al escuchar la espada de este envainarse nuevamente. Mientras que una sonrisa ladina adornaba el rostro del ojinegro tras guardar su arma.

¿Qué si sabia quien lo ayudaría a escapar? Claro que sabia, ¿Como iba a olvidar a su mejor amigo? Después de todo… El Uchiha nunca aceptaría a trabajar con otra persona que no sea…

Baka Sabaku – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar su mano izquierda para saludarlo –como cuando eran niños- Te tardaste – lo reprochó.

Escuchó una leve risa en la instancia, para luego sentir su saludo correspondido.

Esos caballeros me causaron varios problemas – dijo serio, más su tono de voz cambio a uno burlón tras recordar lo sucedido – Pero fue entretenido burlarme del "alto" General Hyuga.

Elevó una de sus negruscas cejas de forma incrédula, el General Neji Hyuga… ¿Estaba tratando de capturarle? Abrió su boca, tratando de articular su pregunta, más esta se vio interrumpida, por un fuerte quiebre del piso en donde se encontraban.

El fuego ya estaba consumiendo la mitad inferior de la Torre, destruyendo por completo las escaleras o cualquier vía de escape para aquellos jóvenes asesinos… Frunció su ceño, ya habría tiempo para preguntarle lo sucedido, por ahora. Lo más importante era culminar su misión.

Porque… después de todo… su superior, no estará muy feliz de que se destruyera tan apreciado sobre –el que Sasuke le robo a Danzou, si no lo recuerdan esta en el capi 2- que el mismísimo Danzou. Se empeño en defender.

¿Tienes algún plan para escapar? – pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al pelirrojo, ambos cerca de la ventana para respirar.

No soy tan descuidado como tú… - dijo como respuesta, haciendo que el ojinegro lo mirará con frialdad – vale, trajiste tu gancho… ¿verdad? – dijo serio.

Si – afirmo el Uchiha buscando entre sus ropas dicho objeto.

Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa – susurro mirando todas la esquinas de la habitación, posando su vista de forma casi inmediata en la ventana trasera de la instancia – vamos…

Con pasos acelerados, permaneciendo encorvados, se acercaron con rapidez hacia la segunda ventana principal de la torre, a su alrededor, se podía escuchar con gran fuerza el ruido y el olor de madera quemándose, mientras que pequeños "copas" de cenizas caían a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo tuvo que recurrir a las mangas de su camisa para tapar su boca y su nariz, para no respirar aquel humo nocivo, mientras que el Uchiha solo se limitaba a entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista hacia la ventana.

Ninguna de sus manos se atrevían a colocarla en el suelo de la habitación, aunque ciertamente se sintieron tentados a hacerlo para asegurar que la madera fuera firme… pero si bien recordaban sus lecciones de asesino… nunca debe tocar nada, de un lugar que se este incendiando.

Una vez sus pies chocaron con la pared de la ventana, el joven pelirrojo se posiciono erguido sobre el marco de dicho objeto, tomando con su mano izquierda una de las esquinas del marco para sostener su peso.

Si bien, lo único que veía lo suficientemente cerca y resistente para soportar el cuerpo de ambos, era de una pequeña chimenea de la azotea de una edificio. Hizo un ademán con su mano, para que el menor de los Uchiha se acerque a la ventana.

Y con una simple señal que le dirigió el poseedor de los ojos aguamarina, miró el objetivo. El Sabaku tomo con fuerza la empuñadura de su "gancho" para hacerlo seguir sobre su cabeza. Apuntó con facilidad su objetivo, soltando el gancho que se incrustó con fuerza en la chimenea.

Tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura del arma, y se lanzó sin vacilar, sintiendo nuevamente la velocidad y el frió aire impactar contra su rostro, mientras que sus ropas parecían capaz de desprenderse de su cuerpo al igual que si capa. Para luego de unos pocos segundos, aterrizar con fuerza en el techo del edificio.

Era el turno del Uchiha, se posicionó en el marco de la ventana, apoyando su pie izquierdo en el marco, mientras que con su mano derecha se encargaba de hacer girar el gancho sobre su cabeza. El ruido de la madera quemarse, seguido de un extraño y desagradable olor de resina de árbol… sin contar con el insoportable calor por el metal que comenzaba a calentarse… empezaba a inundar la habitación.

Lanzó de forma enérgica el gancho, el cual, se engancho de forma inmediata a la misma chimenea que el pelirrojo. Jaló de esta asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta, y se lanzó de la ventana justo antes, de que se comenzara a desquebrajar el suelo de la Torre.

Mientras su cuerpo permanecía suspendido en el aire, pudo escuchar los leves ruidos mecánicos de la Torre accionándose, dando paso al estridente y pausa sonar de la campana… marcando las 12 de la noche en punto.

Sonrió con sorna al aterrizar en el techo, al parecer… el plan si había salido como se esperaba… por lo menos, en la hora del apoyo de escape y del asesinato.

Lentamente sus manos se elevaron por su cuerpo, posándose suavemente sobre su capucha, la cual la volvió a elevar, ocultando su rostro. Miró de desolado al pelirrojo, quien hacia lo mismo que él.

El joven de ojos claros asintió con su cabeza, para luego correr hacia el siguiente tejado, junto al pelinegro a la par… Saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad sorprendente.

Sus piernas marcaban un paso acelerado… Inmutándose de siquiera sentir un rastro de fatiga en sus cuerpos, mientras que ocultaban sus brazos por debajo de la capa y empinaban sus cuerpo hacia al frente para correr con mayor velocidad.

Sus ojos divisaron el final de los edificios, tomando en claro que pronto se acabaría el camino libre hacia su libertad. Solo le faltaban unos tres metros antes de llegar al borde del edificio final, cuando estos saltaron con sus brazos extendidos, apoyándose con sus manos con firmeza de los bordes de los muros, que protegían a Roma en la antigüedad, de sus enemigos.

Haciendo fuerza con sus manos y piernas. Subieron sus cuerpos hasta la superficie del muro, apoyando su pecho en el duro concreto para luego pasar sus caderas, y seguido de estas sus largas piernas. Quedando sentados en el suelo, tratando de descansar un poco sus cansados cuerpos.

La fría brisa de la noche mecía con cuidado de sus largas capas, mientras que sus respiraciones se podían observar con un pequeño humo blanco transparente frente sus narices… y claro que no era para menos… se acercaba el invierno, y la altura en la que estaban, que a pesar de no ser tan alta, tenia una considerable altura como para que se concentrará un poco mas de frió de lo normal.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en incorporarse de su esfuerzo, parándose cerca de la orilla del muro, mirando hacia abajo. Por su mirada se atravesaban un espeso bosque, muy parecido a la de su infancia, seguido de un pequeño poblado que se encontraba un poco apartado de Roma. Un pequeño riachuelo adornaba el medio del bosque y en la orilla de ese riachuelo… el pelirrojo pudo visualizar, cierta silueta muy peculiar… haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Tras lograr estar estable en la firme superficie del muro, el Uchiha dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en que su amigo miraba… Logrando que la misma sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia el borde del muro, su negrusca mirada se dirigió aun más abajo del terreno rocoso en donde estaban dos grandes caballos esperándolos… posando su mirada en el gran lago que rodeaba a la ciudad, sonrió con sorno antes de lanzarse y caer de forma olímpica en el gran lago.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo la oscura y fría agua del lago, definitivamente tenia que pensar seriamente a pensar de una forma un poco mas… Anticipada antes de actuar… pero demonios… saber que tu vía de escape estaba tan cerca, no ayudaba del todo a que pensar en frió… tomando en cuenta que repetir un vivencia traumática dos veces… no te deja pensar bien las cosas por día.

Pronto, sintió como la brisa de la noche soplaba contra su rostro, recién salido del agua. Para luego de unos pocos segundo volver a sentir de forma imprevista una pequeña ola de agua sobre su rostro, tras el zambullido del aguamarina.

Olvidando ese último detalle, ambos jóvenes nadaron hasta la orillas del rió, dando fuerte brazadas en el agua. Una vez llegaron a la orillas, sintieron un fuerte pesa en sus cuerpos por la ropa mojada, sin contar con la fuerte carga de llevar armas encima de ellos.

Tímidamente, los caballos se acercaron hacia ellos de forma lenta y cuidadosa. A lo que los jóvenes los tranquilizaron con leves caricias en sus hocicos antes asegurarse que las sillas. Que estos caballos poseían, estuvieran bien colocadas…

¿Listo? – cuestiono el pelirrojo montado en el caballos de color marrón oscuro.

Listo – dijo el pelinegro en el caballo negro, antes de dar marcha con la cabalgada.

Escapar junto al pelinegro… **HECHO**


	6. Chapter 6

**5 Capitulo: Demócrata Misión "I.D.A"…**

¿Quién crees que te venia a rescatar? – respondió el joven un tanto burlón – eh, Idiota…

La presión comenzaba a disminuir, pronto el joven encapuchado ya no tuvo la necesidad de empujar con su espada la del Uchiha, al escuchar la espada de este envainarse nuevamente. Mientras que una sonrisa ladina adornaba el rostro del ojinegro tras guardar su arma.

¿Qué si sabia quien lo ayudaría a escapar? Claro que sabia, ¿Como iba a olvidar a su mejor amigo? Después de todo… El Uchiha nunca aceptaría a trabajar con otra persona que no sea…

Baka Sabaku – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar su mano izquierda para saludarlo –como cuando eran niños- Te tardaste – lo reprochó.

Escuchó una leve risa en la instancia, para luego sentir su saludo correspondido.

Esos caballeros me causaron varios problemas, además aun es temprano – dijo serio, más su tono de voz cambio a uno burlón tras recordar lo sucedido – Pero fue entretenido burlarme del "alto" General Hyuga.

Elevó una de sus negruscas cejas de forma incrédula, el General Neji Hyuga… ¿Estaba tratando de capturarle? Abrió su boca, tratando de articular su pregunta, más esta se vio interrumpida, por un fuerte quiebre del piso cerca de donde se encontraban.

El fuego ya estaba consumiendo la mitad inferior de la Torre, destruyendo por completo las escaleras o cualquier vía de escape para aquellos jóvenes asesinos… Frunció su ceño, ya habría tiempo para preguntarle lo sucedido, por ahora. Lo más importante era culminar su misión.

Porque… después de todo… su superior, no estará muy feliz de que se destruyera tan apreciado sobre –el que Sasuke le robo a Danzou, si no lo recuerdan esta en el capi 2- que el mismísimo Danzou. Se empeño en defender.

¿Tienes algún plan para escapar? – pregunto el pelinegro acercándose al pelirrojo, ambos cerca de la ventana para respirar.

No soy tan descuidado como tú… - dijo como respuesta, haciendo que el ojinegro lo mirará con frialdad – vale, trajiste tu gancho… ¿verdad? – dijo serio.

Si – afirmo el Uchiha buscando entre sus ropas dicho objeto.

Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa – susurro mirando todas la esquinas de la habitación, posando su vista de forma casi inmediata en la ventana trasera de la instancia – vamos…

Con pasos acelerados, permaneciendo encorvados, se acercaron con rapidez hacia la segunda ventana principal de la torre, a su alrededor, se podía escuchar con gran fuerza el ruido y el olor de madera quemándose, mientras que pequeños "copas" de cenizas caían a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo tuvo que recurrir a las mangas de su camisa para tapar su boca y su nariz, para no respirar aquel humo nocivo, mientras que el Uchiha solo se limitaba a entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista hacia la ventana.

Ninguna de sus manos se atrevían a colocarla en el suelo de la habitación, aunque ciertamente se sintieron tentados a hacerlo para asegurar que la madera fuera firme… pero si bien recordaban sus lecciones de asesino… nunca debe tocar nada, de un lugar que se este incendiando.

Una vez sus pies chocaron con la pared de la ventana, el joven pelirrojo se posiciono erguido sobre el marco de dicho objeto, tomando con su mano izquierda una de las esquinas del marco para sostener su peso.

Si bien, lo único que veía lo suficientemente cerca y resistente para soportar el cuerpo de ambos, era de una pequeña chimenea de la azotea de una edificio. Hizo un ademán con su mano, para que el menor de los Uchiha se acerque a la ventana.

Y con una simple señal que le dirigió el poseedor de los ojos aguamarina, miró el objetivo. El Sabaku tomo con fuerza la empuñadura de su "gancho" para hacerlo seguir sobre su cabeza. Apuntó con facilidad su objetivo, soltando el gancho que se incrustó con fuerza en la chimenea.

Tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura del arma, y se lanzó sin vacilar, sintiendo nuevamente la velocidad y el frió aire impactar contra su rostro, mientras que sus ropas parecían capaz de desprenderse de su cuerpo al igual que si capa. Para luego de unos pocos segundos, aterrizar con fuerza en el techo del edificio.

Era el turno del Uchiha, se posicionó en el marco de la ventana, apoyando su pie izquierdo en el marco, mientras que con su mano derecha se encargaba de hacer girar el gancho sobre su cabeza. El ruido de la madera quemarse, seguido de un extraño y desagradable olor de resina de árbol… sin contar con el insoportable calor por el metal que comenzaba a calentarse… empezaba a inundar la habitación.

Lanzó de forma enérgica el gancho, el cual, se engancho de forma inmediata a la misma chimenea que el pelirrojo. Jaló de esta asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta, y se lanzó de la ventana justo antes, de que se comenzara a desquebrajar el suelo de la Torre.

Mientras su cuerpo permanecía suspendido en el aire, pudo escuchar los leves ruidos mecánicos de la Torre accionándose, dando paso al estridente y pausa sonar de la campana… marcando las 12 de la noche en punto.

Sonrió con sorna al aterrizar en el techo, al parecer… el plan si había salido como se esperaba… por lo menos, en la hora del apoyo de escape y del asesinato.

Lentamente sus manos se elevaron por su cuerpo, posándose suavemente sobre su capucha, la cual la volvió a elevar, ocultando su rostro. Miró de desolado al pelirrojo, quien hacia lo mismo que él.

El joven de ojos claros asintió con su cabeza, para luego correr hacia el siguiente tejado, junto al pelinegro a la par… Saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad sorprendente.

Sus piernas marcaban un paso acelerado… Inmutándose de siquiera sentir un rastro de fatiga en sus cuerpos, mientras que ocultaban sus brazos por debajo de la capa y empinaban sus cuerpo hacia al frente para correr con mayor velocidad.

Sus ojos divisaron el final de los edificios, tomando en claro que pronto se acabaría el camino libre hacia su libertad. Solo le faltaban unos tres metros antes de llegar al borde del edificio final, cuando estos saltaron con sus brazos extendidos, apoyándose con sus manos con firmeza de los bordes de los muros, que protegían a Roma en la antigüedad, de sus enemigos.

Haciendo fuerza con sus manos y piernas. Subieron sus cuerpos hasta la superficie del muro, apoyando su pecho en el duro concreto para luego pasar sus caderas, y seguido de estas sus largas piernas. Quedando sentados en el suelo, tratando de descansar un poco sus cansados cuerpos.

Sabes lo que te esperas cuando llegues al cuartel, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono el pelirrojo pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

El azabache desvió su mirada un tanto molesto… Claro que sabia lo que le esperaba, después de todo, fue su culpa el modo en que se desarrollo la misión… Había quebrantado la novena regla del asesino: "SIEMPRE CONTROLA TUS EMOCINES"

Claramente se había dejado llevar… solo falto unos pocos minutos para que lo atraparan, quebrantando la segunda regla.

Claro que se que no me espera un paseo de verano – dijo el ojinegro un tanto molesto consigo mismo… - el mal-nacido de Sasori me estará fastidiando hasta que me sangre los oídos.

Escuchó una leve risa por parte del oji-verde.

Supongo que tuviste suerte – agregó con una leve sacudida de su cuerpo por el frío.

La fría brisa de la noche mecía con cuidado de sus largas capas, mientras que sus respiraciones se podían observar con un pequeño humo blanco transparente frente sus narices… y claro que no era para menos… se acercaba el invierno, y la altura en la que estaban, que a pesar de no ser tan alta, tenia una considerable altura como para que se concentrará un poco mas de frió de lo normal.

¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó el Uchiha temblando de igual forma.

Digamos que… - dijo mirándolo con burla – por suerte tenéis un amigo demasiado intranquilo… como para esperar hasta las 12 en punto.

Sasuke sonrió de la misma forma mientras negaba con la cabeza. El Sabaku era una persona muy intranquila… y asignarlo en cuestiones de horarios, pues… En cierta forma, es como servirle comida a un moribundo y decirle que no puede comer.

Estas, loco – se burlo el azabache, provocando la risa de su compañero, que duro unos pocos segundos.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en incorporarse de su esfuerzo, parándose cerca de la orilla del muro, mirando hacia abajo. Por su mirada se atravesaban un espeso bosque, muy parecido a la de su infancia, seguido de un pequeño poblado que se encontraba un poco apartado de Roma. Un pequeño riachuelo adornaba el medio del bosque y en la orilla de ese riachuelo… el pelirrojo pudo visualizar, cierta silueta muy peculiar… haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Tras lograr estar estable en la firme superficie del muro, el Uchiha dirigió la mirada hacia el punto en que su amigo miraba… Logrando que la misma sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia el borde del muro, su negrusca mirada se dirigió aun más abajo, del terreno rocoso en donde estaban dos grandes caballos esperándolos… posando su mirada en el gran lago que rodeaba a la ciudad, sonrió con sorna antes de lanzarse y caer de forma olímpica en el gran lago.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo la oscura y fría agua del lago, definitivamente tenia que pensar seriamente a pensar de una forma un poco mas… Anticipada antes de actuar… pero demonios… saber que tu vía de escape estaba tan cerca, no ayudaba del todo a que pensar en frió… tomando en cuenta que repetir un vivencia traumática dos veces… no te deja pensar bien las cosas por día.

Pronto, sintió como la brisa de la noche soplaba contra su rostro, recién salido del agua. Para luego de unos pocos segundo volver a sentir de forma imprevista una pequeña ola de agua sobre su rostro, tras el zambullido del aguamarina.

Olvidando ese último detalle, ambos jóvenes nadaron hasta la orillas del rió, dando fuerte brazadas en el agua. Una vez llegaron a la orillas, sintieron un fuerte pesa en sus cuerpos por la ropa mojada, sin contar con la fuerte carga de llevar armas encima de ellos.

Tímidamente, los caballos se acercaron hacia ellos de forma lenta y cuidadosa. A lo que los jóvenes los tranquilizaron con leves caricias en sus hocicos antes asegurarse que las sillas. Que estos caballos poseían, estuvieran bien colocadas…

¿Listo? – cuestiono el pelirrojo montado en el caballos de color marrón oscuro.

Listo – dijo el pelinegro en el caballo negro, antes de dar marcha con la cabalgada.

Escapar junto al pelinegro… **HECHO**

Misión #315: Robo y escape…** Completado…**

Maldito pelirrojo – pensaba con rabia el joven Uchiha.

¿¡Tienes idea del peligro de que te descubrieran! – Exclamaba con fuerza el pelirrojo mayor – Si te hubieran atrapado, nuestra organización estaría en grave peligro… - el pelinegro en ese momento había desviado la mirada al suelo – para vuestra suerte que "Demonio de arena" llegó antes de la hora prevista, de lo contrario…

El pelinegro solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, avergonzado de su "percance" en su misión, apretando la tela de su pantalón con sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas.

Cada palabra, cada insulto y cada reproche… estaban en lo correcto… él… él no era nada para esta organización, por lo menos eso pensaba el Uchiha. Pero, de lo que estaba seguro, es que… de no haber sido salvado por el Sabaku… su identidad habría sido descubierta…

Poniendo en peligro la identidad de la organización… y lo más importante –para él- su familia…

Lo se señor… - respondió el Uchiha – lo lamento, señor… - agregó ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

¿Lo lamento, señor?... – repitió el oji-castaño enojado - ¿Crees que con eso todo esta arreglado?... ¡Ahora el General Hyuga esta tras tu pista!... ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

Ya basta Sasori… - se escucho una grave voz.

Sasuke apretó aun mas sus puños, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz. No esperaba que "Él" llegará tan pronto de su misión, de hecho estaba seguro de que su llegada se retrasaría aun más de lo planeado.

Después de todo… nadie quiere que su "Superior" sepa de alguno de nuestros fracasos… El estado de Sasori, no era tan alejado del pelinegro, ya que este se no pudo evitar tragar secamente al escuchar aquella áspera voz.

De acuerdo, señor – dijo Sasori arrodillando su pierna izquierda, en forma de una reverencia – pero debo informarle que el Uchiha puso en peligro nuestra organización… sino hubiera sido por el "Demonio de Arena"… Uchiha estaría muerto.

Lo se… - dijo secamente, mientras se acercaba a la silla de sus aposentos - ¿Cómo pensáis que no fueron perseguidos por los caballeros restantes?...

No lo sé… señor…- dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Suerte?

Si claro… - dijo mordazmente – mi misión se retrasó porque tuve que evitar que más soldados salieran del palacio del Rey.

¡Pero señor! – Exclamo sorprendido – ¡Usted no tenia que hacerlo! – dijo disimulando su enojo e indignación.

¿Acaso me estáis cuestionando mis acciones? – Cuestiono molesto – ¿Se te olvida quien es tu superior?

No señor… - susurro cabizbajo – pero… ¿¡No piensa hacer nada por el error del Uchiha! – cuestiono señalando al nombrado.

El Uchiha y Sabaku, estuvieron cabalgando por largas horas, esta llegar a la ciudad de Florencia… La ciudad de la sede de su organización, había llegado en altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que los únicos pobladores despiertos en aquellas horas, estaban trabajando en sus cosechas y/o atendiendo sus puestos en sus respectivos lugares del mercado.

Se dirigieron a lo mas profundo de la ciudad, entrando en una catedral abandona y aparentemente, al borde de caer en cualquier segundo. El lugar estaba rodeado de escombros del mismo edificio, mientras que sus alrededores se podían observar varios tipos de robles y árboles muertos.

No hacia falta decir, que pequeñas cantidades de arbusto floreados cubrían pequeñas secciones de la catedral, impregnando un pequeña fragancia en el aire… Algo totalmente agradable para el pelirrojo, y desagradable para cierto oji-negro.

Al encontrar un pequeño camino oculto, entre los árboles y muy cercano al a catedral, los jóvenes había elevado una pequeña puerta en el suelo del bosque, adentrándose a este, luego de ocultar a los caballos en el establo "abandonado" de la catedral.

Se adentraron a la guarida por las escaleras hechas de tierra, mientras que el Uchiha se encarga de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se encarga de tomar una pequeña antorcha, de una de las paredes de la entrada.

Si bien cuando se adentraron ambos jóvenes por completo en la guarida, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que varios hombres atraparan al Uchiha de brazos y piernas…

Sasori… ¿Debo de recordaros de tus numerosos errores? – Cuestiono seriamente, descansando su rostro en su mano izquierda – errores que nos costaron borrar del mapa… y que yo te perdone… - agregó esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo o el silencio de este.

No señor – susurro el oji-castaño apretando sus puños – no hace falta que lo diga, señor… - dijo mirándolo con cierta humillación.

Además, "Halcón negro" cumplió con su misión – dijo mirando por unos segundos al pelinegro cabizbajo – eliminó a uno de los más buscado de Venecia, no hace falta decir que Danzou era el espía que atentaba contra la vida del Papa… y recogió un extraño documento que este poseía en su poder.

El Uchiha, no pude evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro… Mientras que Sasori comenzaba a sentir hervir su sangre, ese Uchiha siempre lograba humillarlo en cada oportunidad frente a su superior…

Nunca podía ganarle una a ese pelinegro… Se burlo ellos día en que llegaron a la organización… Un par de mocosos de menos de 10 años de edad, siendo privilegiados con el titulo de "los protegidos" del "Ojo maldito"… Claro que no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad de humillarlos a ambos niños cuando podía.

Él era un joven de tan solo 15años que cayó en la mafia en busca de dinero fácil… ¿Ellos? pues… nunca supo porque fueron los protegidos de los superiores… y con eso, hizo que su envidia se convirtiera en odio… Para su suerte el fue el que tuvo que enseñarles a pelear con espadas.

Por desgracia –para él- de madera, pero eso no le quitaba la "diversión" de verlos retorcerse del dolor por las astillas y quemaduras que les hacia. Buscando lágrimas, que nunca brotaron de sus ojos, provocando solo más sufrimiento para aquellos niños…

Y-yo… yo no lo sabia, señor – respondió nervioso mirando con temor a su jefe – de haberlo sabia yo…

Claro que hubierais actuado diferente… - exclamo levemente – pero como ibais a saberlo si ni siquiera te habéis tomado la "molestia" de saber sobre la misión.

Apretó sus puños con rabia… Estaba seguro que ese maldito niño estaría burlándose de él en este preciso momento… Maldecía el día en que sus prácticas dieron frutos a los pocos meses de práctica, derrotándolo de la manera más humillante para un asesino…

Derrotado por un par de niños, de los que dudaba que tuvieran todos sus dientes permanentes en sus sucias y malditas bocas… Y con aquella derrota, la burla de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar… y con ello, "Ojo maldito" lo degrado de asesino de segunda clase a un simple ladrón de tesoros… por tan deplorable acción antes unos niños.

Luego de eso… su odio creció mucho más contra ellos… Cuando aquellos "mocoso", ocuparon su lugar en la organización… Convirtiéndose rápidamente, en sus cortas edades en asesinos de segunda clase… Jurándose a si mismo, que algún día… los haría pagar.

Lo siento, señor… y-yo… - susurro cabizbajo apretando los puños.

Puedes retirarte, "Arena Roja" – dijo sin mirarlo.

Si – respondió rápidamente haciendo una reverencia y salir de la instancia.

Uchiha, podéis levantaos – ordeno posando su atención en el nombrado.

(Sasuke pov.)

Tragué en seco al escuchar mi nombre, sin dudar de su orden, me levanté del suelo, deshaciendo mi posición anterior, colocando mis brazos tras mi espalda para estar erguido totalmente.

Elevé mi rostro, quedando mi oscura mirada en dirección a la de mi superior… Ciertamente, mirar aquellos extraños ojos de frente… es de doblegar al más fiero guerrero de toda Venecia.

¿Señor? – dije mirándolo seriamente.

Que esto no se vuelva a repetir… - Me dijo incorporándose de la silla - en cierta forma, Sasori tuvo razón en reprenderte…

Apreté mis puños tras mi espalda, tratando de no mostrar mi disgusto en mi rostro. Mientras que mi rostro se mostraba serio y apacible, ante su mirada.

Sin embargo… no es su trabajo – agregó – es el mió.

Lo se señor – dije – quiero pedir su perdón por tan vergonzoso error – finalicé haciendo una reverencia – aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga.

Dejad eso y levantaos – dijo mi superior – Os perdono, más debo de imponer un castigo sobre vos.

Suspiré un tanto aliviado luego de escuchar sus palabras… Ser perdona es un grato alivio que no es concedido todo el tiempo, a pesar de que puede que suene que mi Superior y mano derecha de alto Jefe de nuestra organización. El hombre que fue apodado por toda la región Italiana, como "El Terror"… la pesadilla de cualquier soldado raso del Rey… y en nuestra organización no tiene otro nombro mas que el de…

"_Remolino Diabólico" Pain… _

Tu castigo será volver a Venecia, tu misión eliminar al sucesor del Antiguo grupo criminal "Orochimaru" – dijo mirándome con seriedad – esta vez, será una misión de encubierto, por ello estaréis completamente solo…

Apreté con mas fuerza mis manos, desvié la mirada sin poder evitarlo… ¿Volver a Venecia?... ¿Regresar a esa ciudad, donde todas mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad? Maldición, ya han pasado mas de seis años desde que no piso tierra en ese lugar…

"**No seas cobarde, Sasuke" **Hasta que apareces, Padres… Además,tú no molestes con eso ¿Quieres?... Sabes muy bien lo que paso en ese lugar, fuiste testigo en mi sueño y en mis relatos… ¿Acaso debo explicártelo de nuevo?... **"Sino fueras tan niño, lo tomarías" **¿Y que te hace pensar que soy un niño? Solo por negarme a aceptar una misión… He cumplido más de trescientas misiones junto con el Sabaku, y ciento cincuenta completadas yo solo.

¿Suficientes explicaciones? **"Eso díselo a él, hijo mió" **Maldito viejo fantasma, ¿Por qué no jodes a alguien más?... Sabaku también es tu "hijo"… Anda y jódelo a él también **"Si…pero él no es tan sensible como tú" **Jódete… de cualquier forma no cumpliré con la misión, prefiero ser azotado.

Fruncí mi ceño levemente antes de mirar a Pain a los ojos…

Y no habrá "no" que valga la pena escuchar… - agregó al verme vacilar… - ¿Iras?

¡Joder!... **Hijo, tonto… ¡**Cállate!

Como ordene, señor… - respondí haciendo una reverencia para luego encaminarme a la puerta.

Tomé la manilla de la puerta, girando para abrirla… Una vez abierta la puerta, dispuesto a salir… escuché la voz de Pain antes de cerrar la puerta.

Si la misión se complica… - hizo una extraña pausa, ya que no suele hacerlas – Sabaku será enviado inmediatamente a buscarte – finalizó o eso creí antes de cerrarla por completo.

De cualquier forma… mi destino, ya estaba decidido… Uchiha Sasuke, volverá a "casa"…

Próximo destino: **Venecia…**


End file.
